Cosmic Rangers
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: Three years after Earth is taken over by a race of vicious serpent-like humanoids, a new generation of Power Rangers arise to fight the threat, and possibly take back Earth. But they have one more thing to think of... the Red Ranger's father who wants to use the Cosmic Rangers Power to enhance his own agenda... Rated T for some language and violence...
1. Evacuation Day

**Part 1 – Evacuation-Day**

2027…

"Time to get up," the alarm clock rang, "Time to get up! Time to get up!"

Seventeen-year-old Damien Winters reached over, and slammed his fist on top of the alarm, he hated getting up that early, then again, he had to be at the stadium at 7:30.

Standing up, he felt the hard-wood floor of his bedroom floor was colder than usual, he walked over to his window, and flung the curtains open, the heat from the Mariner Bay sun shinned a bright light off the lake.

The seventeen-year-old young man was well within his prime for what he did, and what he was, was the captain of his high-school's drill team, his thinly-cut brown hair was always cut the same way to compliment his Caucasian skin, six-foot-two height, and his lean, slightly muscled build.

There was a bang on the door, "Hey sport, are you up?" A voice he recognized as his father, Captain Adam Winters said from the other side of the door.

"Yes dad," Damien said as he walked over to open his bed room door to see his father was dressed in his military uniform, "You're being called to the base?"

"Yes," Captain Winters said, "I'm afraid I might miss your drill meet."

"But dad…" Damien said.

"I'm sorry Damien," Captain Winters said, "But something urgent came up, I bet I might be able to make the last few moments."

"Ok," Damien said, "Just don't be too late if you can help it."

After his father hugged him, Damien grabbed a pair of underwear, his ROTC Uniform, and walked to the bathroom where he stepped into the shower.

As he was washing, he heard the door open, "Good morning," a voice he recognized as his mother, Maria Winters said into the room, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"It's an important day," Damien said as he washed his hair, "Surprise me."

"Ok," Maria said, "Come down stairs when you're all cleaned up."

As Damien stepped out of the shower, and dried off, he kept going over the steps his drill-team would be doing in his head.

Him and his team had been rehearsing their new moves for months that involved the techniques that Damien's sensei had taught him during his martial arts classes working with a bo-staff.

As he walked down stairs in his uniform, his twelve-year-old sister, Ellen Winters was sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying the pancakes their mother decided to make.

Ellen was a young elementary-school girl that had her mother's long black hair, and her father's Caucasian skin. The green eyes she had were very different from even her brother who had deep blue eyes.

"Hey big brother," Ellen said as Damien approached the table.

"Hey little sister," Damien said as he leaned in, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Mom made pancakes," Ellen said, "Must be an important event."

"It is," Damien said, "These are the finals of the National Drill Team Championships," he sat down as his mother placed three pancakes in front of him with peanut butter smeared on the top, it's the only way he took it, "Winners get a grant for their school, and a chance to travel to New York City to see the U.S. Army 4th Battalion & 3rd Infantry Regiment perform live at President Andrew Malone's Birthday Celebration."

On the television was a news release of the situation in Angel Grove which for some reason had almost completely dropped off the map.

"While the U.S. Army has been sent to find out the situation in Angel Grove, authorities have considered declaring Martial Law in several other towns," the news anchor said, "While most are considering it, San Diego and San Francisco have already implemented a curfew."

As he started eating Ellen raised a question, "Why would they be performing at the President's Birthday Party?"

"Because President Malone used to be a Colonel in the U.S. Marine Corps," Damien said as he swallowed a bite, "If we win, this'll be the first time my school's drill team will have one a championship in ten years."

As he finished, he heard the sound of a car horn from the outside, he looked outside, and saw his drill-team was waiting for him in his friend's mom's van.

"That's your ride," Maria said as she handed Damien his beret which he slid on his head, "Do your best."

"You know I will," Damien said as he hugged his mom, "I've got to go, see you later."

Damien ran out the front door of his house, and out to the van where upon jumping in, the van took off.

"Major," Damien's JROTC XO, Cadet-Command Sergeant Major Matt Aspenov said as Damien took his seat, and buckled in, "Good breakfast?"

Matt Aspenov was a young seventeen-year-old six-foot tall Pilipino male with a thick head of black hair that reached just above his neck-line. His father worked very closely with Damien's out at the Air Force Base which is one of the reasons they became best friends aside from so many other reasons.

"Sure, did Matt," Damien said, "How much did you guys practice the moves we went over?"

"Over and over again boss," Cadet-Staff Sergeant Steven Kenny Malone said, "We got this."

Steven couldn't have been more different than any other member of the squad, he didn't come from a military background or had one single family member that was involved in the military. Steven had joined the squad because he was socially awkward, and had a hard time making friends. When he joined the JROTC at Mariner Bay High School it was to make friends, and that he did, making friends with Damien and Matt almost the first second he joined the squad. He was a young five-foot-ten Latino male with short-cut thick black hair, and brown eyes.

"Have you guys seen the situation in Los Angeles?" Damien asked.

"Who hasn't," the fourth member of the squad, Lara Jones said as she leaned over the seat, "I still have family out in L.A., and I haven't heard a peep from them."

Lara was not that different from Damien, both her parents were in the military, and actually served under Damien's father, Adam. Both Damien and Lara aspired to be like their parents, and they were both good friends. Lara was a very beautiful five-foot-three Caucasian woman with long brown hair that she kept down, past her shoulder blades.

Damien could see the worry in Lara's face, he reached over, and gently grabbed her hand, "I'd be worried too," he said, "My father has direct contact with California, I'll ask him to check when I see him."

"Thanks Damien," Lara said, "By the way. Where's Jackie?"

"She's already there," Lara's mother, Meghan Jones said as she continued driving, "I called her mother to say we were on our way, and she said that she and Jackie was on their way."

"Good," Damien said, "We can't compete without our entire drill team."

"Speaking about teams," Mrs. Jones said, "Guess which famous team is going to be watching, at the stadium?"

"Famous team," Matt asked, "What kind of famous team would be in Mariner Bay to watch an JROTC Drill Team?"

"Isn't it obvious," Damien asked as he reached up to slightly adjust the lanyard Mrs. Jones had hanging from her rear-view mirror, at the very end of the lanyard was a coin with the Lightspeed Rescue insignia in the face of the coin.

"The Rangers?" Steven asked.

"Two of the original Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, Carter Grayson and Joel Rawlings will be at your competition," Mrs. Jones said, "They're here looking for one team to give the Lightspeed College Fund too, and handing out the trophy."

"That fund would pave the way to get us all through college," Damien said, "That'd be huge!"

"Not to mention we'd get to meet the Rangers." Steven said.

"You get to meet them anyways," Mrs. Jones said, "You forget that I worked at Lightspeed."

As they were pulling up to the stadium, they saw Jackie waiting for them with her mom.

Jackie Nelson was about the same age as Lara, her five-foot-four height put her just one inch above Lara's height. Her Asian skin color and black hair color made her heritage as plain as the hills. And what she had in height was matched by her talent, she could have tried her hand at anything, martial artist, professional dancer, whatever she put her mind to she could accomplish in no time at all.

"Hey," Jackie said as Damien stepped out of the van, "Everyone's inside, the Colonel is waiting for us along with two V.I.P.s."

"Let me guess," Damien said, "Two saviors of our city?"

"Yep," Jackie said, "They're sitting right next to the Colonel."

"You remember the routine?" Damien asked.

"You know I do," Jackie said as she slid on her beret, "Let's go."

As the team entered the stadium, they walked up to the counter where the contestants would sign in, and the Captain on duty looked up as the stood in formation, and saluted him. The name on his uniform read, 'Smith'.

"You're the CO," Captain Smith asked as he looked at Damien.

"Yes sir." Damien said.

"State your name, rank, and school." Captain Smith said.

"Damien Winters," Damien said, "Cadet-Captain. We are the JROTC team for Mariner Bay High School."

Captain Smith went down the list, and found them, "Right on time," he said, "Your CO's already inside," he pointed at the concession stand, "Go get your guns there."

As the team saluted him, and walked up to the stand, the Sergeant in charge pulled out five rifles, and placed them on the counter.

As Damien passed them around, he took some time to examine the rifles, basic JROTC rifles modeled after the Springfield 1903, balanced in the center, and ready for action.

"Think these'll work?" Matt asked.

"Just as well," Damien said, "You guys ready?"

"You know it boss." Steven said.

As the team proceeded onto the floor, they saw the other drill teams preparing for their routines.

As Damien and his team took their seats, he saw them, Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger, Carter Grayson, and Lightspeed Rescue Green Ranger, Joel Rawlings sitting next to Damien's team's CO wearing their Lightspeed Rescue Jackets.

Damien always admired the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, mostly because before he was born, Carter Grayson himself rescued his mother, and then when he was a baby, Carter rescued him when he was only several months old.

As he grew up, he learned more and more about Lightspeed Rescue, the Rangers, and how they saved not only him, but also Mariner Bay and the world.

"Welcome everyone to the finals of the JROTC Drill Team championships," the announcer said, "Today we celebrate the top twenty teams from across the United States. This is in remembrance of not only our brave U.S. soldiers, but of everyone soldier that has not made it home, or has yet to make it home. Let us say hello to our very talented judges," he drew the attention to the first judge, a Caucasian male in his late twenties wearing a U.S. Military uniform, "First we have CO of the U.S. Army's 4th Battalion, Major David Knight," as the audience clapped, he moved on to the second judge, a short Polynesian woman in her late thirties, "Second is Mariner Bay Councilwoman, Jessica Aldridge," he then moved to the final judge, a young African-American woman in her early twenties, "And finally, Mariner Bay Newswoman, Erica Simson."

As everyone in the crowd clapped, someone in the crowd shouted, "YEAH!"

The announcer continued, "And finally, they're not judges, but they are presenting the trophy, and they are some of Mariner Bay's greatest heroes," the announcer said as he walked up to Carter and Joel, "Ladies and Gentlemen, The Red and Green Lightspeed Rangers, Carter Grayson, and Joel Rawlings," Carter and Joel stood up, and waved, then sat down as the announcer said, "Now that the formalities are through with, let's get to the main event!"

The first eighteen teams weren't really spectacular, Damien knew they would beat them, but that smugness would be short-lived.

As the team from Silver Hills stepped down, Damien watched as they began their routine, they were a very disciplined drill team so their technique was very similar to the advanced techniques that the Marine Corps drill team would practice, at least that's how it started…

Right toward the middle of their routine, the loud speakers blared the song, _Push it to the limit_. Their leader then started doing a break dance spin with the assistance of his rifle while his subordinates started bouncing their rifles around him on the floor, missing him by mere inches.

The finally finished when they bounced their rifles off the ground, and caught them in the air, the audience broke out into thunderous applause, including Carter Grayson and Joel Rawlings.

"Damn," Damien cursed, "That's unbelievable."

"We can still beat them boss." Steven said.

"How?" Damien asked.

"They have the bayonets and torches outside." Steven said.

Damien looked at Steven, and pointed his finger at him, "No," he said, "No."

"Let's put it to a vote," Steven said, "All in favor."

Lara, Jackie, and Steven raised their hands while Matt and Damien kept theirs down, "Alright, fine," he said, "Majority rules."

"Yes." Steven said.

"But," Damien said as he pointed at Steven, "If this fails, or ends in disaster, it's on you."

"Done." Steven said.

After Steven ran to the DJ, and then counter, he returned with a single torch, and five bayonets, as they attached the bayonets to their rifles, the announcer called them, "Now, representing the city itself, Mariner Bay High School."

Everyone in the crowd started clapping, while Damien looked over at Carter Grayson who had a proud smile on his face.

As the team walked up to the stage, Steven planted the torch into the ground, pulled out his sparker, and ignited the torch.

Damien signaled the operator to dim the lights a little, and they all lit their bayonets on fire.

As they turned to the crowd, Damien could see the home crowd's looks went from being proud to 'what are these guys doing'.

The song that began was _The_ _Phoenix_ , and as they began, they started to spin the rifles around in their hands, and as they did, the fire from the bayonets created this ring of fire that looked like a spinning red, yellow, and crimson light.

The team then began spinning their rifles around themselves, then passing the rifles to their friend to their right, then resorting to spinning them around their shoulders, wrists, and then around their necks.

As they were going through their routine, Damien could see the audience was watching in shock, and some even in horror.

Finally, they started throwing their rifles around, and you could hear the shocked gasps from the crowd.

For their finally, they all tossed their blades into the air at each other, and as they came down, the team caught the blades just before they could cut into the wooden floor.

They then spun their rifles around, and put out the flame of the torch with the butt-stocks of their rifles.

As they finished, and the lights came on, the entire crowd stood up, clapping and cheering.

After the crowd had settled down, the team stood at the ready as the judges called out the winners, the announcer then took the results, and read them out, "In third place, with a score of fifteen for style, thirteen for discipline, and fourteen for originality… Las Vegas Senior High," Damien could hear the Las Vegas team give a sighed relief, "In second place, with a score of twenty for style, eighteen for discipline, and nineteen for originality… Silver Hills High," the team from Silver Hills gave an audible, 'yes' before the announcer said, "And finally, the winners of the JROTC Championships with a score of twenty for style, discipline, and originality…" the crowd held their breath before he said, "Mariner Bay High School!"

The home crowd broke into thunderous applause, and so did Carter and Joel, the team looked at each other, and began cheering, and high-fiving each other.

As they walked up onto the stage, Damien with the first to shake Carter's hand, and as soon as Carter handed him the trophy he stood at the front with his group, and took the microphone, "It isn't every day you get to meet your hero, let alone get presented with a trophy from said hero," Damien said as he looked at Carter, "Before I was born, Carter Grayson and the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers along with the Lost Galaxy Rangers rescued my mother who was held captive by Trakeena in order to restore her body to her former glory. Then a few months after I was born, Carter himself rescued me from a house fire. Knowing that he went to Mariner Bay High School gives me a profound sense of happiness," he then held up the trophy, "This may seem like a trophy to you, but to me, it's conformation, that the road I have chosen is the one for me."

The crowd then applauded as Damien turned to his team, and hugged them.

That night, at the celebration dinner, Damien couldn't stop smiling as everyone enjoyed their food.

"What's up with the Cheshire Cat smile?" Lara asked.

"Cheshire Cat smile," Damien asked, "Did you just coin that phrase?"

"I did," Lara said, "What's up with the giant smile?"

"It's just nice isn't it," Damien asked, "To just sit down with friends, and enjoy each other's company?"

"I know what you mean," Lara said, "It is nice. We won the championship, and you got to meet your hero."

Damien knew that tone in her voice, that 'trying to be sarcastically cute' voice, all he did was chuckle, and went back to eating.

Sometimes it is nice to just enjoy your friend's company, you're just sitting there, innocently enjoying life, and when you look at it, life is a gift and if you don't take a minute and look, you can miss it.

But it's usually at that moment when the most unspeakable disasters strike, and that's exactly what happened…

The next thing they knew, the front windows of the restaurant exploded, sending the team flying against the side wall, Damien flew sideways, and straight into a picture of the former restaurant owner with the entire Lightspeed Rescue Ranger Team.

Matt was tossed out of his chair, doing a backflip in the shockwave, and landed chest-first against the wall.

Steven was thrown over the table, and landed on the floor, not a foot and a half from where Matt landed.

Jackie was thrown out of her seat, and landed against the wall, and slid down so her back was against the floor, but her butt and legs were up against the wall.

Lara was launched over the table, and landed against one of the booths set up against the restaurant wall.

As the dust settled, Damien coughed as he brushed the broken glass off his uniform, and stood up to walk over to Lara, "Lara, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yea," Lara said as she stood up, with Damien's help.

"What the hell was that?" Matt asked as he helped Jackie to her feet, and then Steven.

"A huge explosion." Damien said.

It was then that the town emergency siren went off, and the team's phones started going nuts.

As Damien pulled out his phone, he saw it was his mother, as he answered her could hear her running, "Damien," she said, "Where are you?"

"I'm with the team," Damien said, "Where are you guys?"

"I've got Ellen, and we're getting in the car," Maria said as the car door opened, "You have to get everyone to the Mariner Bay Train Station."

"Mom, what's going on?" Damien asked.

"The town's under attack," Maria said, "Your father called not ten minutes ago said the military's evacuating the town, get everyone to the train Station in one hour, and don't stop for anything at all."

"Ok," Damien said, "We'll see you there."

"That was your mom?" Lara asked.

"Yes," Damien said, "She said we have to make it to Mariner Bay Train Station in one hour."

"That's halfway across town," Matt said, "We'll never make it without transportation."

"Then we don't stop," Damien said, "Let's move!"

The team ran as fast as they could toward the train station, being as they had a few miles to go, they just kept running.

Right as they were running along the Bay, they stopped because they were getting their first glimpse of what was attacking their town from across the bay.

The scales and green color-scheme on the foot soldiers instantly rang 'reptilian' in Damien's mind.

Right as those serpents turned, the team was suddenly surrounded by five reptilians, the faces on the reptilians were even more complex up close as they had alligator-like eyes, the ridges on the center of their heads, absence of two lips, a nose, the forked tongue that kept flipping out at them, and two sharp exterior teeth read that they weren't mutated, but were possibly alien, demon, or even just natural.

The serpents moved in a circle around them, and moved their arms in a flat way like the serpent style of martial arts.

As the charged, Damien's came in with a flying serpent-strike, Damien moved out of the way of the strike, and threw his elbow in the serpent's face.

The creature only appeared momentarily stunned as he quickly recovered only to have Damien come in, and deliver a punch to the creature's face.

The creature recovered, and in a surprising move elbowed Damien in the chest, only to have Damien grab his elbow, kick him twice in the chest, and hip-throw him onto the ground where he simply disappeared.

Matt meanwhile had just recovered from the flying-kick the serpent he was facing got him in the chest with.

Matt hadn't taken martial-arts like Damien had, but he had taken boxing classes.

As the reptilian came in for a sweeping-strike, Matt blocked the shot, and went in low, hitting the creature low in the stomach, he then went in high, and decked the creature across the jaw.

The creature spun around to recover, only to have Matt grab him around the waist, lift him up, and slammed him as hard as he could into the ground.

As he stood up, and the creature disappeared, he heard Steven exclaim, "Matt!"

Matt turned to see that the serpent he was fighting had him on the ground, Steven, unlike Matt and Damien had absolutely zero fighting experience so he was unprepared for this.

Matt ran to help Steven, held the creature's arms behind his back, and leaned his head over the serpent's shoulder, "NUT HIM!" Matt yelled.

Steven ran up, and threw his forehead directly into the serpent's, the creature looked like Muhammad Ali had thrown him the hardest right hook of his life.

As Matt let go of the serpent which fell to his knees, Steven simply walked up to him, put the sole of his boot on the creature's chest, and shoved him backwards.

Jackie and Lara meanwhile had been working together, as the one Lara was fighting came in with a sweeping-strike, she ducked under it, and gave the serpent a high-kick to the skull.

The one Jackie was fighting came in high, and tried to deliver a cobra-strike, she moved to the side, grabbed the creature's arm, and threw it towards the one Lara was fighting.

Lara kicked the serpent against the second, and when they both recovered, Lara and Jackie came in all at once, and kicked them both to the ground.

The creatures fell against the ground, and disappeared, "Wow," Damien said as he joined his squad, "That was intense."

"How is the military losing to these things?" Lara asked.

Suddenly a large serpent that looked like a lizard's head on a cobra's neck-fan with two cobras for hands, "Becaussse of lizzzardsss like me," it said with a hiss, "Teenagersss beat my ssserpents? You would do well in our lizzzard army."

"Thanks," Damien said, "But I think we're just fine."

They charged, as Matt came in with a wild haymaker, the serpent blocked Matt's swing, and struck him across the chest. Jackie came in next, and tried to kick the serpent, only to have the creature grab Jackie around the leg, and throw her backwards. Lara attacked after Jackie, only to have the serpent strike her on the center of the chest, and send her flying backwards. As Steven went in, the serpent simply kicked Steven off his feet.

Damien then went in next, and as the serpent swung high, Damien ducked under the swing, but as he struck the serpent across the side of the head, the serpent only bent sideways, and then said, "My turn."

He pushed Damien back, crossed his hands over his mouth, and his forked tongue sprung from his mouth, struck Damien in the chest, and sent him flying backwards.

Damien landed against a brick wall near them, and flopped against the ground, right next to his team.

"This one's tough," Damien said as he knelt against the side of the wall.

"Your good young warrior," the serpent said as he approached, "It'sss a ssshame to wassste sssuch talent."

It was then that three laser shots hit the serpent across the chest, the team looked back to see Carter Grayson, Chad Lee, and Joel Rawlings standing there in their Lightspeed jackets with their rescue-blasters at the read.

Carter ran up to Damien, looped his arm around Damien's back, "You ok Damien?" He asked.

"Yes sir," Damien said, "This guy's tough."

"And there are others like him," Joel said, "We're losing ground fast, and the shuttles are slowly filling up."

"Shuttles?" Damien asked.

"Mariner Bay is the last city left standing in the entire United States," Chad said as he covered the serpent, "Earth's other countries are abandoning the planet as well."

"It's my lucky day," the lizard said, "I get to destroy a team of Power Rangers."

"I don't think so," Joel said as he took shots at the serpent's hood which didn't even make a mark.

"We have to get out of here." Damien said.

"Agreed," Carter said, "Let's move."

"Oh no you don't," the lizard said as he crossed his arms over his face.

"DOWN!" Damien yelled.

Everyone fell to the ground as the serpent's tongue sprung from its mouth, grabbed hold of a tree, and brought the chunk of tree it stuck to, too deliver a wallop right to his face.

As the creature fell backwards, everyone took off running up the hill, where they found the Rescue Rover waiting for them, "Get in," Carter said as he opened the door to let Damien climb in, as Chad and Joel jumped in, Matt, Steven, Jackie, and Lara jumped into the back with them.

"Here it comes," Chad said as he saw the lizard running towards them.

"V-lancer," Joel said as he held the red V in the air, and had his V-lancer materialize in his hand.

As he aimed, the shots seemed to only stun him, "Aim for the legs!" Matt suggested.

As Carter floored the Rover, Joel fired at the lizard's legs, but managed to hit its right foot, causing it to jump up and down, fanning the smoldering wound.

"You won't get away with this," the lizard said, "You haven't seen the last of Gaeko! I will have my revenge!"

"Nasty thing," Damien said as he opened his jacket, and then pulled the collar of his shirt open so he could see a large, bruise growing on his chest, "Damn."

"You hit?" Carter asked.

"Yea," Damien said, "Gaeko back there hit me in the chest with his tongue."

"That thing stuck right to that tree when he shot his tongue at us," Chad said, "How come it didn't stick to you?"

"How do you know that?" Damien asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Joel asked as he placed the end of his V-lancer on the back of the Rover, "We were watching the whole time."

"Your assistance was appreciated." Steven said.

"You seemed to have it well in hand," Chad said as he pointed at Damien, "After all, you had this one who seems to know how to use his fists."

"Thanks," Damien said as he bumped Chad's fist, "How much longer before we make it to the stadium?"

"No more than twenty minutes." Carter said.

"That's no good," Damien said as he pulled out his watch, "The shuttles take off in less than eighteen."

"Then we keep going," Carter said as he put his foot as hard down on the accelerator as he could.

As they were racing through the streets, Damien could see parts of Mariner Bay smoking, he knew this had to be tough on the Lightspeed Rangers, they had sacrificed a lot to protect this city from Queen Banshira, now here it was, being ravaged by reptilian creatures that came from God-knows-where, and they couldn't do much about it.

Damien couldn't believe his eyes when he saw what they would be leaving on, in the place of Mariner Bay's speed trains, there were the Lightspeed Ranger Rail Rescues waiting on the tracks. They had been taken out of commission during the fight between the Rangers, Olympus and Diabolico, but apparently it had been saved.

As they arrived, they saw the three other Rangers, Kelsey, Dana, and Ryan who were waiting, "Carter," Dana exclaimed as she watched Carter help Damien out of the Rescue Rover.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"They took on some of these Serpents," Carter said as he helped Damien up the ramp, "Their lieutenant pummeled our JROTC Winner here pretty hard."

"And put up a pretty good fight while doing it," Chad said, "How many more civilians?"

"This is everyone," Dana said, "We have to leave now if we're going to make it."

"Close the hatches," Carter said, "Let's move."

Carter and the Rangers ran to their cars while Ryan helped Damien to the make-shift med-bay that had been set up in the Blue Rail Rescue.

Ryan helped Damien lie down on a hospital cot, while the doctors went over to check on his injuries.

As the doors were closed, Dana reported to Carter, "All systems in the green." She said.

"Copy that," Carter said as he powered up the Rail Rescues, "Let's see what the old boy can do," Carter eased the accelerator forward causing the Rail Rescues to slowly start accelerating, "We're moving."

"We have a problem," Chad said, "The serpents are following."

Carter looked in the rear cameras to see that they were being followed by a giant snake that could have easily swallowed the Empire State Building, and was slowly gaining on them.

"Convert all power to thrusters," Carter said as he hit several commands on his console, "We're getting out of here."

Carter could see on his screen that the thrusters had been super-charged, as he pushed the accelerator forward, he could feel the G-force building on his body, "The Snake's still gaining on us." Joel said.

"Hold it together," Carter said, "I can see the jump just ahead. Dana, on my mark, activate the sonic pulse."

As the trains approached the jump, the giant snake slowly opened its mouth, "Carter, it's about to eat me." Dana said as she uncovered the safety cover on the sonic pulse button.

"Almost there." Carter said.

The snake kept going, "Carter!" She exclaimed.

"Almost," Carter said as the Rail Rescues slowly climbed onto the jump, when Dana's was on the ramp, he yelled, "NOW!"

Dana slammed down on the button which sent a shockwave backwards toward the Snake who was thrown backwards as the Rail Rescues rocketed off the end of the ramp, and towards space.

Dana sighed, and leaned back in her seat, "That was too close." She said.

"Stay focused," Carter said, "We've still got a bit to go," as the trains left the atmosphere, and head toward the wormhole that led to Mirinoi.

As the Rail Rescues entered the wormhole, Damien was getting diagnosed by the doctors, he had removed his shirt for the x-rays, "What's the damage?" He asked.

"It's not as bad as you think," the doctor said, "You don't have any internal damage which is good, but you do have a few broken ribs, and some serious bruising around your chest and stomach," he helped Damien sit upright, and procured a small needle, "Until we get to Mirinoi, and get you fixed up, I'm going to give you a mild pain reliever," he injected the needle into Damien's arm, and then pulled out some gauze, "Hold this to your chest," as Damien held the gauze against his collarbone, the doctor wrapped it snuggly around his chest, then clipped it off, and helped Damien lie back down, "It'll take the trains a few hours to get down to the planet so I recommend you rest now."

"Doctor," Damien said as he grabbed the doctor's sleeve, "Can you please find my mother and sister? That have to be here."

"Ok," the doctor said, "What are their names?"

"Maria and Ellen Winters." Damien said.

"Will your father be there?" The Doctor asked.

"I think so," Damien said, "His name is Captain Adam Winters."

"Ok," the doctor said as he walked to one of his nurses, "I need you to find this patient's parents, Captain Adam and Maria Winters, and see if their daughter is with them."

The Nurse walked over to one of the guards who came back in twenty minutes later as Damien was resting, and behind him was Damien's father, mother, and his sister.

Maria reached her son first, and grabbed his hand as he reached out to her, "Damien," she said, "I was so worried."

"I thought tough women like you didn't get worried." Damien said.

"You gave us a good scare," Adam said as he sat next to Damien, "So who did this to you?"

"One of the reptilians Lieutenants," Carter said as he approached the family, then saluted the Captain, "Captain."

"Ranger Grayson," Adam said, "One of their lieutenants did this?"

"Yes," Carter said, "Him and his JROTC team handled themselves well against their foot soldiers. Took down one without taking a single hit."

"He's a tough one," Adam said, "He is my son."

"At the cost of a few ribs," Damien said, "But the doctor said I'll live."

"That's a relief," Carter said, "By the way, do you mind if I have a few minutes to talk to Damien?"

"Sure," Adam said as he helped his wife stand up, and pointed at the doctor, "We'll be right over their talking to the doctor."

As they left, Carter sat next to Damien, and spoke, "You and those cadets can handle yourselves pretty well."

"Thank you," Damien said, "Means a lot coming from you."

"I mean it," Carter said, "You're good, but you could be better," Carter held out his hand to Damien who shook it, "Welcome to Lightspeed Rescue, son."

 _Guess what happens next…_


	2. A New Alliance

**Part 2 – A New Alliance**

Three years later…

The refugees fleeing the Serpent Empire as they were calling themselves were welcome to Mirinoi with mixed feelings from the locals, and the first settlers that came aboard Terra Venture.

Eventually the refugees that came from Earth became known as the Lost Ones.

Carter made a promise to Damien and his friends when they arrived on Mirinoi, and he made good on that promise, even managed to get Commander of the Silver Guardians, Wesley Collins, and SPD Earth Commander and Shadow Ranger, Sky Tate to train them even further.

A large wooded area…

Three Reptilian Foot-Soldiers who had come to be known as Es'kas guarded a small area that overlooked their fortress where they kept their prisoners.

As the first turned, eh saw something moving in the bushes, and as he drew his dagger, and went to investigate, the two Es'kas that were standing around just kept talking.

The first started poking around in the bushes with his knife before a finger-less gloved hand grabbed him by the arm, and yanked him into the bushes.

Damien emerged from the bushes wearing a blue digital-camo military uniform with a red beret, and had a Lightspeed Rescue Blaster with a Time Force Krono Blaster grip, and an SPD Blaster paint-job holstered at his hip.

While Lightspeed Rescue, Bio-Lab, and SPD had been working together, one thing they had improved was the weaponry, which they had combined to make it more powerful.

Damien crept over to the two Es'kas, and smashed their heads together, stunning them, he then dodged the first Es'kas' kick, grabbed the Es'ka from behind, wrapped his arms around the creature's throat, and lifted the Es'ka above the ground where he accidentally kicked his cohort. Damien slammed the Es'ka into the ground, causing it to disappear, then charged, grabbing the second Es'ka by the skull, and slammed his head into the nearest tree.

As the Es'ka sank to the ground and disappeared, Damien knelt next to the tree, pulled out his binoculars, and looked around at their defenses before pressing two fingers to his hidden ear-piece, "Two guards north-west, one south-west and south-east, and another two north-east," he said, "Wait for your signals, and then move in."

Damien pulled a small Ocarina out of his back pocket, raised it to his lips, and played an A-Minor on the small flute.

Matt, dressed in a similar blue digital-camo military uniform sprang into action, he tapped the first guard in the north-west tower on the shoulder who swung at him with his rifle, Matt pushed the rifle to the side, kneed the Es'ka in the gut, and elbowed the creature on the back of the neck, sending him to the ground.

The second raised his rifle only to have Matt jam the firing-mechanism open, then bashed the rifle into the Es'ka's nose, took the rifle from the Es'ka, and using it as a club, smacked the Es'ka across the face.

As he disappeared, Matt signaled Damien that he was clear, Damien raised the Ocarina to his lips to play a D-Major.

Coming out of the bushes on the south-east region of the base was Lara who was dressed the same as Damien and Matt.

As she approached the Es'ka, she pulled his legs out from under him, and then bashed his head into the dirt.

As he disappeared, she signaled Damien who played a C-Sharp, Steven sprang into action against the two Es'kas in the north-east region of the base.

He stunned the first with a blow to the side of the head, the stunned Es'ka stumbled as Steven moved his partner in the way of his fist which knocked to the ground, when he finally saw Steven, he attempted to give him a wild elbow, only to have Steven grab his arm, twist it upwards, lifted him above his head, and slammed him into the ground.

As he disappeared, he turned back to the final Es'ka who had his sidearm out, and delivered a strong kick to the Es'ka's skull.

He turned, and signaled Damien who played a B-straight on his Ocarina.

Jackie came out of the shadows, and came at the final Es'ka by grabbing his arm, punching the creature in the jaw, kneed him in the gut, and then flipped him onto the ground.

Jackie signaled Damien who slowly made his way down the hill to the base where he met up with his team where they met near the entrance to the base.

As they drew their blasters, Damien and Matt prepared to throw open the doors, they looked at Steven, Jackie, and Lara who aimed their blasters at the door, and nodded.

Damien and Matt threw the doors open to the base to see five Es'Kas holding Carter hostage.

As they raised their blasters which looked like coiled snakes with an open mouth on the end where the barrel was, Lara and Jackie dropped the two on the ends, Steven and Matt dropped the two inner Es'kas, and then Damien hit the last Es'ka dead-center, dropping him like a stone.

"We're here," Damien said as he walked over, and untied Carter.

Carter stood up, and pressed the time button on his stop-watch, "Wow," he said as he checked the time, "Five minutes, sixteen seconds. End simulation," the entire area disappeared to reveal they were standing in a simulated environment, and walked over to Sky Tate and Wesley Collins, "Well done," Sky said as he checked his datapad, "That score is ten points higher than I've ever seen."

"Pretty impressive," Wes said as he walked over in his Silver Guardian uniform, "Your training has paid off big time."

It was then that Sky got a call on his communicator, "Tate speaking," Sky said as he raised his Shadow Morpher to his ear.

"Commander," a voice said over the radio, "The ceremony is about to begin."

Sky checked his watch, "Oh crap," he said, "We'll be right there."

"What?" Wes and Carter asked at the same time.

"The ceremony's about to begin," Sky said, "We have to move!"

"Oh boy," Carter said, "Come on, you're gonna want to see this."

All eight of them ran out of the SPD Earth Command Base which had been placed in the center of the Colony to monitor what had become a major city, and out to the SPD S.W.A.T. Truck where upon closing the doors, Sky slammed on the gas.

As the truck lurched forward, Damien turned to Carter and asked, "So what's this all about? What's so important about this conference?"

"You'll see," Carter said, "Right now all I can tell you is that you are going to benefit greatly from this."

They soon arrived at the new building the colonists had been building for the past few months, and as Sky, Wes, and Carter walked inside, they started straightening their uniforms.

As they entered the main atrium, a crowd of senior SPD Officials, members of BIO-LABS board, senior members of Lightspeed Rescue, several Aquitians, people from KO-35, and a few Mercurians.

Carter pointed to five seats left open in the front row, and as Damien and his friends took their seats, Carter and west took their seats at a large, circular conference table as Sky walked up to the podium.

"I want to thank all of your for being here on this momentous occasion," he said, "Today we celebrate a big milestone in intergalactic relations. It wasn't three years ago that Humanity lost Earth, now humanity has a new home. But Earth doesn't need SPD, or the Silver Guardians, or even Lightspeed Rescue to save her. Today Earth's exiled government and SPD have given us the power to form a new agency. Today, SPD, the Silver Guardians, and Lightspeed Rescue as independent agencies cease to exist," a flag dropped behind the conference table, "Long live The Alliance."

The flag was pure white, had a gold canton at the bottom, and gilded in the center was a still-life of the Milky Way Galaxy.

As soon as the flag dropped, applause broke out among the audience. Sky walked back to the table, took his seat, took the pen he had been given for the event, and handed it to Carter.

Carter opened a white certificate holder with the seal of the Alliance on the cover, signed his John Handcock on the bottom line, then passed it across the table to Wes who signed the next line up, and passed to Sky who signed the final line.

As Sky closed the holder, he stood up, while Carter, and Wes followed suit, and as they shook hands, thunderous applause erupted from the crowd.

Damien stood up, and clapped as Carter walked up to him, "This is a victory Damien," he said, "For all of us."

Damien smiled and shook his mentor's hand, he had no idea how this would benefit him, but he would soon find out.

Following the conference, Carter took Damien and his friends up to the upper-levels of the base.

"You, Wes, and Sky had planned the Alliance for a long time, hadn't you?" Damien asked.

"Negotiations began three years ago when we lost Earth," Carter said as the entered a large command center, "Earth's exiled government appealed to SPD and every other species in the known galaxy. It took a while, but we managed to work out an agreement that worked for everyone."

They soon gathered around a large oval-shaped table, "But why are we here," Damien asked, "We're Lightspeed Rescue."

"Not anymore," Carter said, "Lightspeed Rescue has been transformed into the Alliance's Lightspeed Division. Now down to business," Carter tapped on the table, opening a small menu, "Over the past three years, the shipyards have been hard at work developing our next line of defense," Carter opened one menu to show several sleek, aerodynamic ships in different sizes and forms, "And exploration," the next thing he opened was a map of the systems that surrounded Mirinoi, "Which is why I brought you here," Carter tapped on a small system a couple feet away from Mirinoi on the table, "We've picked up weird energy readings from this system, about two days' travel from Mirinoi," the table zoomed in on the planet which was mostly orange from the planet's sandy surface.

"Says here it's a desert planet," Damien said, "No real value, so what's there."

"That's what they've asked me to find out," Carter said as he opened a small item on the table's surface, pulling up a picture of a ship that had been newly formed, "They've asked me to take the Alliance's first ship, the United to that planet to investigate."

"They give you a rank on this?" Damien asked.

"Yes," Carter said, "Major, they've even given me an office."

"Nice," Damien asked, "But I have to ask, what does this have to do with us?"

"They've asked me to pick a team to go down to the surface," Carter said as he looked at Damien, "This is the reason I've been training you for the last three years."

"So, we're ground pounders?" Damien asked.

"You are," Carter said as he walked around the table to Damien, "And that brings me to my second order of business," he put his hand on Damien's shoulder, "I need someone to lead the team. I need a Sergeant. What do you say?"

Damien looked at Carter in disbelief, "You want to make me into a Sergeant?" He asked.

"Yes," Carter said, "I've been grooming you for this position," he held out two metal Sergeant stripe pins, "It's yours, if you want it."

Damien took the pins from Carter's hand, "On one condition," Damien said as he put his hand on Matt's shoulder, "Matt's my XO, you promote me to Sergeant, you promote him to Corporal."

"I thought you'd say that," Carter said as he produced two metal Corporal stripe pins, and handed them to Matt, then held out his hand to Damien, "Welcome to the Alliance."

Damien attached the pins to the lapels of his uniform, and shook Carter's hand before saluting him, "Thank you, Major."

That night Damien was walking home with his friends when they reached his house, "See you guys tomorrow," he said as he pointed to them as they walked down the street.

"See you Sarge." Matt said.

Damien pulled his keys out of his pocket, unlocked the front door to his house, and as he entered, he heard his mother and sister having a small argument.

"I don't care if they were just smoking there," Maria said, "You went to a drinking party, and you're sixteen!"

"Come on mom," Ellen said, "All my friends were there, and I didn't have anything."

"Hey," Damien said as he entered.

"Your home," Ellen said as he walked over to Damien, and hugged him.

"Hey," Damien said as he hugged his sister, "What's up?"

"Mom's grilling me because I snuck out to go to a party where a few people brought a few cans of beer," Ellen said, "And I didn't have anything to drink, and I called."

"I take it there were a few security bells?" Damien asked.

"A few." Ellen said.

"Look," Damien said, "You did the right thing for calling. But you did sneak out," he pointed up the stairs, "Go to bed, me and mom will talk."

Over the last three years, Ellen had changed from that innocent, young girl into a teen queen that tried to do what's right, but stumbled sometimes, Damien took her side mostly, but then again, she was his little sister.

"Welcome home," Maria said as she hugged Damien, "I saw the conference today, it's a really big step."

"A step in the right direction," Damien said as he pulled some of the asiago chicken his mother made out of the pan, onto a plate, and then into the microwave.

"You know you're too easy on her." Maria said.

"You guys do go a little hard on her," Damien said, "She a teenager, let her live her life a little."

"She wants to live a little too much," Maria said, "She can't be sneaking off on her own, and going to a party where there's drinking."

"She didn't know there'd be drinking," Damien said, "She just stumbles sometimes, we all do when we're growing up."

"I guess," Maria said, "But she did sneak out."

"I know," Damien said as he pulled his chicken out of the oven, and placed it on the table, "I'd say, one week, no phone."

"And no hanging out with her friends after dark." Maria said.

"Fair," Damien said as he started eating, "By the way, you two will be on your own for a few days."

"Why," Maria asked, Damien pinched his lapel, and showed off his stripes, "He didn't."

"He did," Damien said, "I'm officially a member of the Alliance. Carter asked me to accompany him on a small voyage."

"How long?" Maria asked.

"Only four days," Damien said, "Two there, two back."

"Don't stay too long," Maria said, "I expect you back here in four days, I can't run this house along."

A few months after arriving on Mirinoi, Damien's father, Adam took a job with Colonial Defense to 'spend more time with his family'. But ever since he took the job, the exact opposite happened, the hours they had him on kept him at his office from eight in the morning to nearly ten at night. With his father at the office, Damien stepped up, and became the de facto 'man of the house'.

The Next Day…

A crowd of families gathered in the dockyard as the United prepared to leave on its first voyage, dressed in his blue digital-camo uniform, he gave his mother one last hug, "Make sure to keep your eyes open," Maria said, "You never know what you might find on those planets."

"I'll be fine," Damien said, "We'll be alright, we got the great Major Grayson. What can go wrong?"

"Take care," Ellen said as she hugged her brother.

"I will," Damien said as he picked up his duffle bag, "Tell dad I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye."

Damien walked back towards the ship where his friends had just said goodbye to their families, as they climbed through the docking tube to get to the ship, Damien looked back, and waved once more to his mother and sister, not knowing that that was the last time he would see them, unchanged.

Back on Earth…

What remained of humanity on Earth had been enslaved by the Serpent Empire, those that didn't comply with the new rules of Earth were subjugated to the torturous pain associated with getting bitten by a venomous snake.

The Emperor of the Serpent Empire sat in his throne which was high in the back so his servants couldn't see him unless he turned around. His palace had been constructed in the Nan Ling mountains where his smaller, slithering, hooded cousins lived. The throne room had a reddish hue because of the fires he used to light the room.

The doors to his palace opened, and two of his elite guards, the Re-Gis entered, dressed in their Ancient-Roman-style golden armor, carrying their pikes entered, and right behind them was Gaeko, in chains.

The Re-Gis behind him shoved Gaeko to his knees in front of the throne, "Do you know why I have called you, Gaeko?"

"To have me executed?" Gaeko asked.

"No," the Emperor said as he reached his hand over the arm of the chair to reveal his sharp talons, and green, scaly arm, he waved his hand, and one of the Re-Gis unlocked the chains, "I'm giving you a chance to regain your stolen honor."

"Thossse teensss." Gaeko said.

"Yes," the Emperor said as he waved his hand showing Damien, Matt, Steven, Jackie, and Lara putting their things away in their room on the United, "They're on their way to investigate a power signature on a planet six point six lightyears away from their new home planet," he then reached down, and pulled a curvy double-shadow knife from what appeared to be his belt, "Will you serve, or will you die?"

Gaeko took knee in front of the throne, "I live to ssserve," he said, "My Lord. What isss they bidding?"

"Good," the Emperor said, "Find them on that planet, destroy them, and bring me that power."

"Yesss," Gaeko said, "My Emperor."

Gaeko stood up, and walked off, The Emperor's Snake-Charmer (Monster-Maker) who looked like a humanoid rattlesnake walked over to the area in front of the throne, "You sure he can do it master?" He asked.

Snake-Charmer's skin looked exactly like rattlesnake skin, he wore a baggy, orange shirt, baggy white skirt that covered the many snakes that made up what made him walk, and wore his rattle, which doubled as his flute around his neck.

"I have some faith," the Emperor said, "But those teens have had training. Should he die, then I don't have to deal with him again. But if he should succeed, then he regains his honor, and he becomes useful again."

"The Massster isss wissse." Snake-Charmer said.

 _Guess what happens next…_


	3. An Old Friend

**Part 3 – A visit from an old friend**

As the United took off, Damien and his friends walked onto the bridge where Carter was sitting in his chair.

While the United looked like a cross between the Defiant from Star Trek and the Astro Megaship used by the Space Rangers, the bridge had several levels where soldiers of the Alliance sat at their computers, and at the top level was Carter's seat that had two touch-screens on his left and right. A few feet behind Carter's seat was a conference table that was protected by a screen of privacy glass where the seal of the Alliance was imprinted.

"Sir," Damien said as he walked up to Carter, and saluted him.

"Sergeant," Carter said, "Welcome to the bridge."

"It's very nice," Damien said, "Just curious though, we know who the CO of this ship is, but who's the XO?"

"That would be me," Ryan Mitchel said as he walked out of the conference room carrying a datapad, "Just came from the engineering room," he handed the datapad to Carter, "Engines are running at full capacity, all systems in the green, and we are at steady cruising speed."

"Good," Carter said as he handed the pad back to Ryan, then turned to Damien who was standing at attention with his team, "I forgot to mention Damien that Ryan has earned his Lieutenant Stripes, and he'll be my XO on the United."

"At ease Sergeant," Ryan said as he walked up, and shook Damien's hand, "Long time, no see."

"Sure has, sir," Damien said, "Good to see you again."

Somewhere in Distant Space…

Gaeko paced in the weapon bay of his own ship, the Jörmungandr as they headed off to the planet where he would take his revenge on Damien and his team for leaving the burn scar he keeps uncovered on his foot, humiliating him, and dishonoring him in the eyes of his emperor.

"What'sss taking ssso long," Gaeko exclaimed, "I want to tessst thossse weaponsss before we get to that planet!"

"We're working on it sssir," one of the Sergeant Es'Kas said as he prepared the new weapon the Es'Kas and Gaeko would be taking down to the planet to confront Damien and his team, he finally inserted the final piece, and handed it to Gaeko, "Here you go sssir."

The weapon had the grip of the Time Force Chrono Blasters, and the length of the Lightspeed Rescue V-Lancer, but looked like it had snakes coiling around it, "What isss it?" Gaeko asked.

"I call it, the Ssserpent'sss Sssting," he said, "You can ssshoot rapidly, widely, or explosssively."

Gaeko took aim with the Serpent's Sting at the targets set up down ranger and fired full-auto, the laser bolts struck the targets, and left small holes.

As he selected widely, the bolts turned into shotgun-like shots which took the top-half of the targets off.

He then selected explosively, and as he fired, the explosion destroyed all three targets.

"Perfect," Gaeko said, "Thossse teensss won't know what hit them," he then broke out into a maniacal hissing-like laughter.

Back on the United…

Ryan was showing Damien and his team their new weapons, or rather an attachment for their weapons.

He took his own blaster (which I forgot to mention in the last chapter are called: Prehenderat Blasters), "Your Prehenderats are simply sidearms," he said, "But they can be made into something else," he picked up a small item from the table which looked like conversion kit that you would use to change a 1911 from a pistol to a carbine rifle, and inserted the Prehenderat Blaster into it which extended a small five-inch barrel.

"Cool." Matt said.

"You'll either take it with you down to the planet as the carbine," Ryan said, "Or you'll take it down, strapped to your back," he then showed them a small dial on the side, "You can either fire as a long, continuous beam, a short, rapid beam, or a flat, and wide beam," he then handed the rifle to Damien, "Sergeant."

Damien took the carbine from Ryan's hand, and walked up to the range, after extending the sliding, wire stock, he took aim, and fired the continuous beam at all three targets, leaving small holes in the center of the targets.

He then switched to fire the rapid beam, and as he pulled the trigger, the beams left small holes in the targets.

He finally switched to the wide beam, and as he pulled the trigger, a flat beam sprung from the end of the weapon, and sliced all three targets in half.

"Sweet," Damien said as he observed the weapon, "What's it called?"

"We call it the P-Carbine," Ryan said, "The Name Prehenderat-Carbine seemed a little long."

"Indeed," Damien said, "Any Es'kas we run into don't stand a chance."

"Maybe," Carter said as he entered, "But might I remind you Sergeant about what I taught your two years ago about the Es'ka."

"Overconfidence is their greatest ally." Damien said.

"You learned well," Carter said, "I think we might just pull this off."

Two days later…

The United arrived in orbit above the planet, when Carter called Damien, Matt, Jackie, Steven, and Lara into the room, they found the map of the area they were going to be in pulled up on the screen at the end of the room.

"Please, sit," Carter said as he ushered toward the table, as the team took their seat, Carter began his briefing, "Alright, here's the deal," the map zoomed in on a small area of the planet in a range of mountains, "This is where you're going. Several days ago, we picked up unusual energy readings from this area. We think it's only a matter of time before the Serpent Empire takes notice."

"How are we going in?" Damien asked.

"Beam-down," Carter said, "We've been working on transporter technology, and we've had very positive results. You teleport in, walk to the mountains, find the energy readings, and get back to the ship. Should be an easy assignment. Any questions," no one answered, "Good, let's move."

The team followed Carter and Ryan to the transporter room where upon entering, they took their survival-packs, breathing, masks, and the conversion-kits for their Prehenderats, they combined them into their P-Carbine, and stood on the transporter pad.

"Alright," the transporter chief said, "If all goes to plan, I should be dropping you about a mile from the mountains."

"Good luck." Carter said.

"Thank you, sir," Damien said as he looked straight ahead at the transporter chief, "Do it."

The transporter pad flashed a white-hot light that was so bright, Carter, Ryan, and the chief shielded their eyes.

When they unshielded their eyes, they saw that they were completely gone.

Down on the planet, the team dropped from the transport-beam onto the ground where they looked around at the planet.

Damien pressed two fingers to his tactical ear-piece which transformed into a pair of glasses similar to Visual Scanners the Time Force Rangers used, the sun on that planet was bright.

As Damien looked around, he contacted the ship, "United, this is Winters." He said.

Carter came over the other line, "We hear you Winters," he said, "How's it look down there?"

While Damien contacted the ship, Steven began a scan of the planet's atmosphere, when the scan was complete, he handed the tablet connected to the scanner to Damien, "The planet's atmosphere is comprised of a mixture of Argon, Hydrogen, Neon, and Oxygen," he said, "Should sustain life. Standby," Damien handed the tablet back to Steven, took a deep breath, and deactivated the breathing-mask, as he exhaled, he could breathe easily, "It's breathable."

"You crazy bastard." Lara said.

"Planet's livable," Damien said, "A little dry and sunny, but livable."

"Ok," Carter said, "Proceed to your objective."

"Yes sir," Damien said, "Let's move, got a long walk ahead of us."

As the team started walking, the Jörmungandr had arrived in orbit on the other side of the planet, "We've arrived sssir," the Sergeant Es'ka said as he looked at Gaeko.

"Good," Gaeko said, "Have a team meet me in the ssshuttle room, we're going down there."

After about ten minutes of walking, the team were walking by a small rock formation, not knowing that they were being stalked.

The Sergeant Es'ka observed them through his binoculars, "That'sss them," he said as he looked at Gaeko, "What are your ordersss, sssir?"

"Let'sss move." Gaeko said.

Two minutes later, as the team could see the mountains, an explosion from behind them sent them diving for cover.

"What was that?" Steven asked.

"Disruptor blast," Damien said, "We're not alone."

"No," a familiar voice said from a few yards away, "It'sss been a long time teensss."

"Gaeko is that you," Damien asked, "How've you been these past three years? How's the foot?"

"It'sss well," Gaeko said, "You made a mockery of me during our invasssion. Because of you, I am dissshonored."

"You're a slave now," Matt asked, "What a shame, you such a good soldier."

"You insssolent little whelpsss," Gaeko said, "Kill them!"

As the Es'kas charged, the team popped out from behind cover, and fired their P-Carbines.

The two that Damien and Matt hit were thrown backwards against the sand, Steven's beam had completely disintegrated the one he shot.

The two that Jackie and Lara shot flew backwards, passed Gaeko, "They've defeated them sssir," the Sergeant Es'ka said, "What do we do?"

"Fire back," Gaeko exclaimed as he pointed at Damien and his team.

The Sergeant Es'ka aimed his Serpent's Sting at them, and fired the area-shot, the beams that struck Jackie and Lara sent them flying backwards, the one that struck Matt and Steven launched them over Jackie and Lara.

As Damien fired a few times at Gaeko who seemed to be actually hurt by the blasts, grabbed the Serpent's Sting from the Sergeant Es'ka, and fired the explosive round at Damien that sent him flying backwards, and left a huge scorch mark on his chest.

"Damien," Carter said over the radio, "What's going on down there? We're detecting weapons fire."

Damien was helped sit upright by his team, "We've been reunited with an old friend," he said, "It's Gaeko, he's back."

"Sir," one of the Ensigns in the ship said, "I'm detecting massive atmospheric anomalies in the skies, heading toward the away team fast!"

As Gaeko approached them with the Sergeant Carter spoke, "Damien," he said, "You have to get out of there!"

"Sssay goodbye you pesssts," Gaeko said as he raised the Serpent's Sting before a large rumble of thunder boomed all around them, and a bolt of lightning struck the area next to them, it was so close, they could feel the heat.

Damien saw his chance, switched the weapon to wide, and fired, sending Gaeko and the Sergeant Es'ka flying backwards.

"GO," Damien yelled, "TO THE MOUNTAINS!"

As the team took off running, the storm that was forming quickly in the skies above them started to turn violent.

Lightning struck all around them, Gaeko and the Sergeant Es'ka managed to get back to their feet, but before Gaeko could attempt to shoot them again, a bolt of lightning struck the sand right in front of them, sending them flying backwards.

"I suggest we get out of here." the Sergeant Es'ka said.

"You can," Gaeko said, "I'm not leaving until…" another bolt of lightning struck the area right next to them, "Ok."

As Gaeko and the Sergeant Es'ka transported back to their ship, Damien and his team found a small entrance in the side of the mountain.

The cave was a hole in the side of the mountain, but for all the team cared, it was the Four Seasons, lightning, ice-cold winds, and sand that felt like broken glass mixed with razor blades was whipping everywhere.

As they entered, the temperature changed, it was nice and cool, and not freezing like outside.

The team entered a small hallway, and sat down against it, "Wow," Steven said as he flopped down against a solid rock, "This is crazy."

"Yea," Damien said as he pulled off his survival pack, "United, this is Winters," there was nothing but static on the other end, "United, this is Winters, please respond."

"United, this is Aspenov," Matt said, "United, acknowledge."

"Either the storm or the cave must be blocking our communications." Steven said.

"Speaking of cave," Jackie said, "How long do you think we can stay here?"

"It's not how long _can_ we stay," Damien said as he sat down next to his team, "It's how long _are_ we're going to stay. We're not going back out there until the storm clears."

"Agreed." Matt said.

"I second that." Steven said.

"Fine." Jackie said.

On the United…

"What do you mean you can't reach them?" Carter asked.

"Our comms can't cut through the storm," the communications officer said, "The signal's just not strong enough, and that storm is producing heavy electromagnetic energy, we can't even pick up their life-signs through the storm."

"That's not acceptable," Carter said, "I have to make my report to Alliance Command in one hour. If I tell them that we can't get in touch with our team, they might consider them dead!"

"We're trying everything," the officer said, "Atmospheric readings suggest that storm will die sometime tomorrow, but until then, we can't get anything from them."

Carter let out a heavy exhale, "Tomorrow, I'll lead the away team," he said, "In the meantime, keep trying!"

Back in the cave…

Steven had just managed to get the fire going as Damien pulled out the large pot he carried around while Jackie, Lara, and Matt pulled out their field rations.

"What combination should we try this time?" Matt asked.

"Let's go with the creamed corn, and the spam." Damien said.

As Jackie cut the spam, Lara opened the can of creamed corn, and poured it into the pot.

After Jackie had cut the spam, she tossed them into the pot with the creamed corn, "You think they'd give us something good to eat nowadays rather than these MREs that the military has left over." She said.

"Yea," Damien said, "How far away from our objective do you think we are?"

"I don't know," Matt said, "But I don't think that's the key issue right now."

"I know that," Damien said, "But if Gaeko is here, then he's not only trying to kill us, that means he's probably trying to find the energy source as well."

"How do you figure that?" Lara asked.

"Because it makes sense," Damien said, "The Serpent Empire is all about power, and an energy source like this? Unknown or not, if I were an evil emperor, then sending someone who was humiliated by a group of five teenagers and three Power Ranger Veterans would be a win-win situation. If Gaeko succeeds, he regains his honor, and the Emperor gets a new power source. If Gaeko loses, then he's gone, and he doesn't have to be heard from again."

"I can see why that would be a victory either way," Matt said, "The Emperor must see Gaeko as a liability, if he can't defeat us, then what good is he? But if he does, then he's useful again."

"Yep," Damien said, "I wonder what the United is doing."

Back on the United, Carter was giving his report to Alliance Command…

"They said they came under fire from Gaeko," Carter said, "The same Serpent Empire Lieutenant that wounded Sergeant Winters three years ago on Evacuation-Day. There were more readings of weapon's fire, then of severe atmospheric anomalies, and then we lost their signals in the storm."

"Any word from them sense?" Commander Cruger asked.

"No sir," Carter said, "But we haven't had much luck cutting through the storm, it's full of electromagnetic energy, and its hell on all forms of communication equipment."

"You think they're still alive?" Cruger asked.

"Yes, I do," Carter said, "Damien… Sergeant Winters is the best soldier Me, Major Collins, and Commander Tate ever trained, and the soldiers under his command are not only his best friends, but they're almost, if not just as good as he is."

"You said that storm should dissipate in one day?" Cruger asked.

"That's what our readings say." Carter said.

"You can stay, one more day following that," Cruger said, "Any longer than that, then you head back, with or without them."

"Yes sir." Carter said.

"Good," Cruger said, "Good luck Major. Cruger out."

As the screen changed to an image of the Alliance's logo, Carter put his head in his hands, and exhaled strongly, not three days after he had promoted Damien to Sergeant, and he would probably have to write a K.I.A. or M.I.A. letter to his mother.

It was then that Carter received a call from the Colony, when he answered, he saw it was Damien's mother, Maria.

"Hello Mrs. Winters," Carter said, "How are you?"

"I just wanted to check on my son," Maria said, "But I can't reach him. Is something wrong?"

Carter hesitated a little, and spoke, "I don't want you to worry about this," Carter said, "But we lost contact with your son."

"What," Maria asked, "Is he ok?"

"I can't lie to you Mrs. Winters," Carter said, "But we don't know. You son's squad stumbled across an Es'ka patrol led by the Serpent Empire Lieutenant that injured him during Evacuation-Day, then an electromagnetic storm popped up out of nowhere, and we lost all communication with the team."

"Oh my god," Maria said as she sat down on the couch in her living room.

"Mrs. Winters," Carter said, "As I said I don't want you to worry. Damien is one the best men I've ever trained, and he's with his friends. I can almost guarantee you that your son will come home exactly the same as when he left. Mrs. Winters, I'll bring your son home, you have my word."

"Thank you, Major Grayson." Maria said.

As the call cut out, Carter slammed his fist down on the conference table, it was his fault that Damien was down there, so now he had to find some way of getting him and his team back.

Back in the cave…

As the team began eating, Damien spoke, "This is terrible." He said.

"Horrific." Matt agreed.

"Disgusting." Steven said.

"You're a good cook Damien," Lara said, "But this is crap."

"Yea," Damien said, "Then again, the quality of ingredients I received just as bad as the product."

"Yea," Jackie said as a crash of thunder from outside drew their attention, "Sounds like the storm's intensifying."

"Yea," Damien said, "Shame we can't get any readings."

"Well," Steven said as he reached into his pack, and pulled out a small orb that had six slots, "I did bring this," he tossed it to Damien who caught it, and gave it a small examination.

"What is it?" Damien asked.

"Something I've been working on with Mrs. Rawlings," Steven said, "It's an atmospheric probe that you release into major storms like hurricanes and tornadoes. It's light, aerodynamic, and it's covered in an inch of the same material they use for beach balls."

"How do you activate it?" Damien asked.

"Simple," Steven said, "Press on any one of those slots, and throw it in."

"That's it?" Damien asked.

"That's it." Steven said.

"Ok," Damien said as he stood up, "I'll be right back."

Damien walked back to the cave entrance, hit one of the slots, and gave it a toss into the storm.

As he turned, he felt his scanner going crazy, as he pulled it out of his pocket, he saw that as he pointed his energy scanner down the hall going away from the camp, the energy readings got stronger.

"Hey," Lara said as she walked up behind Damien, "What kept you?"

"Worried about your CO?" Damien asked.

"Worried because if you die, Matt takes over," Lara said, "And I'd rather have you than him as a CO."

"Look," Damien said as he pointed at the scanner, "The energy signature's coming from that direction."

"Let's get the team." Lara said.

Damien and Lara walked back to camp, "Hey guys," he said, "I think we found our objective."

"Where?" Matt asked.

"Come on," Lara said as she picked up her P-Carbine, "It's just this way."

Matt shrugged as he picked up his own P-Carbine, and followed Damien and Lara down the tunnel where the signal on their energy-scanners just got bigger and bigger as they moved further into the cave.

They soon arrived at a large, circular door, Damien waved his scanner over the door, "Whatever's giving off that energy signature is on the other side of this door," he said, "Now the question is, how do we open it?"

As he was scanning the door, he came across an indent that looked like it was meant for a human hand, and there were five others he scanned the second, but as he scanned the middle one, it glowed red as his hand got closer.

"Wow," Matt said as he walked over, "That's crazy," as he reached up to Damien's the inner-right indent glowed blue.

As Lara walked over, the one on the outer-left glowed pink, Steven walked over, the one on the inner-left glowed green, and when Jackie walked over, the one on the outer-right glowed yellow.

"It's mean for the right hand," Damien said as he slowly raised his hand to the indent which glowed bright and brighter red as he reached for it, when his hand touched it, it felt warm to the touch.

Matt placed his hand against the one that glowed blue, Steven placed his hand against the one that glowed green, Jackie against the one that glowed yellow, and finally Lara placed her hand against the one that glowed pink.

The door shook and started to lift which caused the team to ready their P-Carbines, when the door fully opened, a small light appeared on the ceiling above them in the form of a swirling ball of energy.

"What's that?" Lara asked.

"Looks like some kind of luminescent gas compound," Damien said before he saw something in the center of the room.

In the center of the room was a spherical astrolabe that appeared to have pure space in the center, and surrounding the astrolabe were five pedestals, and on them were five spherical objects colored red, blue, green, yellow, and pink.

As they approached, Damien could have sworn they got brighter as they approached.

"What are they?" Lara asked.

Steven pulled a small device out of his pocket that looked like an ear-thermometer, and placed it against his, when it beeped he looked at the readout with disbelief, "That's can't be physically possible," he said, "They're diamonds."

"Diamonds," Damien asked, "But they're almost perfectly spherical."

"That's not the weirdest part," Steven said, "According to the carbon-dating, they've been sitting here for at least two thousand years."

"That's not possible," Damien said, "Jewelers are still trying to make perfect cuts like this today, and even on big gems like these, they've not this accurate."

"Think they're worth anything?" Matt asked.

"I don't know," Damien said, "But what are they doing here," as he reached down to pick it up, it glowed brighter and brighter.

As he picked it up, it was like Damien was holding a lightbulb.

As Matt, Steven, Jackie, and Lara picked the ones in front of them up, the astrolabe in the center suddenly bathed them in a different color of light, and started spinning faster and faster before releasing a huge burst of energy.

The burst of energy threw the five of them backwards, where upon landing, they each glowed a different color before the diamonds that they were still holding onto disappeared into their hands.

 _Guess what happens next…_


	4. Cosmic Rising

**Part 4 – Cosmic Rising**

Damien coughed as he pushed himself off the cold, hard floor, but as he reached down to dust off his uniform he realized something, the standard blue digital-camo had turned a nice Imperial Red, as he looked around, Matt, Steven, Jackie, and Lara had awoken, while Steven's had turned Forest Green, Jackie's turned Aureolin Yellow, and Lara's had turned Rose Pink, Matt's had just changed to Ultramarine Blue.

"Everyone ok?" Damien asked.

"Yea." Everyone said.

"What's going on," Steven asked as he walked up to Damien, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Damien said before a muffled war horn from outside the entrance drew their attention.

As they looked toward the entrance, and walked toward it, the entrance opened up to reveal the outside of a planet that was lush and green, and off in the distance they could see forests, and rivers and lakes.

Below in the valley, three men, and two women walked up to the approaching army of Es'kas, two of the men were an unusual alien species, the one in the front was about six feet, eight inches tall, his skin was cracked and either red or brown in some areas.

The one next to the main's left was about five feet, ten inches tall, male, and clearly an Aquitian.

The man on the right of the main's was a six-foot tall Sirian with a green skin-tone.

The woman to the left of the main's was five feet, two inches tall, and was some kind of unknown species. She had a gray skin-tone, and had a large dorsal-fin running from the top of her head, all the way down her back.

The woman to the right of the main's was five feet, four inches tall, and was some kind of primitive human.

As the Es'kas approached, several x-shaped chest harnesses appeared, they put their hands over the same diamonds they found in the caves mounted to the center of their harnesses with their palms facing outwards, and shouted, "COSMIC POWER!"

They were then covered in glowing suits of armor all different colors, red, blue, green, yellow, and pink. It was obvious they were Power Rangers.

The chest and stomach armor which looked like diamond-like metal was separated into segments that covered the muscle structure of the pectorals, shoulders, abs, collar bones, back, biceps, forearms, and hands. The leg armor was made of similarly segmented armor that went covered the calves, thighs, shins, and top of the feet. While the body armor was pretty much the same, save for the girls who had extra room for the breasts, the visors on the helmets were unique to each warrior, only if the mouth guard was a solid piece of chrome-like metal that had a pentagon-shape bulging out of the metal. And the diamonds they found in the caves were mounted dead-center on their chest-plates.

The visor on the Red Ranger's helmet looked like the visor had a straight top with the sides coming out of a single semi-circle bulging out of the bottom center. The visor on the Blue Ranger's helmet was in the shape of an upside-down triangle with a small section on top of the triangle covered with the helmet's armor in the shape of another triangle that went one fourth of the way down the visor. The visor on the Green Ranger's helmet was straight on the top, and had two semi-circle bulges on the bottom. The visor on the Yellow Ranger's helmet was in the shape of a hexagon cut off from the top-half. The visor on the Pink Ranger was in the shape of a half-moon crescent with the points of the crescent point upwards.

The Rangers charged at the Es'Kas, and Damien swore he blinked once, and the Es'Kas were defeated, but only the Red Ranger was alive, and he was crawling onto the hill they were on where the astrolabe was, with the five diamonds in his hand. Reached out to the astrolabe, and spoke some words in his native language.

The diamonds leapt out of his hand in five balls of light, spun around the astrolabe, and flew off into space, toward that star. As he turned back, a dark, menacing figure approached him, "We could rule the Universe together," he said as he raised his staff which was made of coiled snakes, and held it against the Red Ranger's throat, "All you have to do, is give me the diamonds."

The Red Ranger spoke something that Damien could have sworn was his species' form of, "Go to hell," before he pulled out a large rod-like diamond, and stabbed it into the ground.

As the diamond entered the ground, the ground beneath them crumbled, and they were sucked into the ground, while the Red Ranger feel somewhere off-center of the crater, which was surrounded by rocks, the dark figure fell directly into the center, and began sinking.

The Red Ranger chuckled before collapsing, dead.

Damien and his friends followed the diamonds throughout the universe until they arrived at the planet they were on, the diamonds stopped just above the ground, and stayed there.

Right then and there, time itself started to move thousand-fold faster around them, they saw the planet's landscape change before their very eyes, before arriving back in the room with the diamonds, right before they found them.

As their past selves picked up the diamonds, their past selves flew backwards, and were knocked unconscious by the blasts.

Damien blinked again, and he could tell because of the absence of the sound of the storm outside it was the next morning.

He walked over to himself, and as he tried to touch his unconscious self, he heard footsteps, and saw Carter, Ryan and several soldiers from the United enter the room.

Carter instantly went to Damien, and knelt next to him, "Damien," he asked, when there was no reply, he shook Damien's shoulders, "Damien," he leaned in to listen to his breathing, then took his pulse, "He's unconscious!"

"So's Matt." Ryan said.

Soon the astrolabe started spinning, and glowing again, as Carter looked back at it, he looked at one of his men and exclaimed, "Don't touch it! It could be what knocked them out! It might be dangerous!"

Soon the astrolabe began to emit the same kind of energy that knocked them unconscious, "DEFEND THEM!" Damien shouted.

Damien stood in front of Carter as he went to shield Damien's sleeping-self, as Matt went to shield Ryan, and Steven, Jackie, and Lara went to shield the others, the energy that knocked them back, threw all five of them backwards, and they landed in the same position their unconscious bodies were in.

Damien opened his eyes, and felt Carter shielding him, he stood up, and as he reached for his Prehenderat, Damien raised his hand, "WAIT," he yelled as he grabbed Carter's hand as it touched the grip of his Prehenderat.

Carter looked back at Damien, "Damien," he exclaimed as he knelt down next to him, "Are you ok?"

"Yea," Damien said, "I think so," as he tried to stand up, the pain in his head brought him down, "Ouch."

Carter reached to the back of Damien's head, and as he removed his hand, the dried, crusted blood just fell into Carter's hand, "Looks like you took a bad knock." He said.

"We all did," Matt said as he sat upright against the side of the room, and saw that his uniform had changed back to it's standard blue, "We found what we were looking for."

"What," Ryan asked as he walked up to the astrolabe, "This thing?"

"Yes and no." Lara said.

"Yes?" Carter asked.

"The astrolabe is part of it." Lara said.

"And no?" Ryan asked.

"Well we found these…" Damien began as he looked down at the floor to see that his diamond wasn't there, "The diamonds!"

Matt, Steven, Jackie, and Lara started looking around for theirs as well.

"Diamonds," Carter asked, "What diamonds?"

"We walked in," Damien said as he looked around in the dirt, "And there were diamonds on those pedestals over there, we picked them up, and they glowed different colors, we picked them up, and a similar blast that you shielded my unconscious body from knocked us out. Now the diamonds are gone!"

"Look," Carter said as he put his hand on Damien's shoulder, "The astrolabe is here. The mission is complete. Your mother needs to hear from you. I told her you were missing."

Damien stopped to stand up, "You're right," he said, "You're right," he then motioned to their packs, "Come on, let's go."

Carter pointed to the astrolabe, "Secure that," he said, "Alliance Command will be happy to see that we're not returning empty-handed."

As Damien and his team picked up their weapons, two of the three soldiers that Carter and Ryan brought down to the planet with them pulled out a series of bars, folded them into a cube, connected them on all four sides of the astrolabe's base and as a forcefield surrounded the base and the astrolabe itself, they lifted it with no effort at all, and followed them out of the cave.

"By the way," Ryan said as he held the atmospheric probe out to Steven, "Found this outside, it's got your name on it, so…"

"Thanks," Steven said, "Really appreciate it."

"What is it?" Ryan asked.

"It's an atmospheric probe," Damien said, "We released it into the storm to get a few readings."

"Should be a wealth of information," Ryan said, "We're just glad to see you guys alive. When we didn't hear from after the storm cleared we feared the worst," he then pointed at the probe, "If it weren't for the fact that the sand had taken the paint off that thing, we probably would have never found you."

"What about the mountain formation," Damien asked, "That's where we were heading."

"We didn't know where you entered," Carter said, "When we found that probe, it was easy."

"Where are we going anyway?" Damien asked.

"We have a shuttle just over those hills." Carter said.

"Well, you won't reach it," Gaeko said as he appeared with about forty Es'kas.

"Gaeko," Carter said as everyone took a fighting stance, "Been a while, how's the foot?"

"Better," Gaeko said, "How's our mutual friend'sss ribcage?"

"Much better than your foot," Damien said, "So tell us, why are you here?"

"Is now really the time?" Ryan asked.

"I might asss well tell you anywaysss," Gaeko said, "That astrolabe rightfully belongsss to my emperor. My emperor was robbed of the power that was rightfully hisss, that belonged to hisss mother."

"Mother?" Carter asked.

"The defendersss of Earth two thousand, two hundred yearsss ago locked my Emperor underneath the Great Desssert," Gaeko said, "When he arossse, he vowed to take revenge for robbing him of what was rightfully hisss."

"He's not going to get it," Carter said as he pulled out his own P-Carbine, "Let's go," he turned to Damien, "Damien, get the astrolabe back to the shuttle! We'll hold them off, and follow you!"

"GET THEM!" Gaeko yelled.

"But Major!" Damien exclaimed.

"GO," Carter shouted as he opened fire, "THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Damien grunted, then ran with his team over to the astrolabe, Damien and Matt picked it up to carry it while Steven, Jackie, and Lara raised their P-Carbines to cover them, and ran for the shuttle.

"PICK YOUR TARGETS!" Carter ordered.

As the team crossed over the hill, they found the shuttle Carter mentioned, and as they approached, five Es'kas came up from behind them.

"Contact!" Steven exclaimed.

They raised their rifles to fire, but the Es'kas kicked their rifles aside, and tried to strike them.

As Damien and Matt put the astrolabe down inside the shuttle, they turned to see two Es'kas enter.

They both ran up, and kicked the Es'kas out of the door onto the sandy ground, "Just like on Earth." Matt said.

"No," Damien said, "Not like on Earth, because we're better now."

The first Es'ka attacked Damien who grabbed the Es'ka's arm, stunned him with an elbow to the side of the head, then struck the Es'ka twice in the gut, then once on the right jaw, and finished him with a left to the jaw.

The Es'ka that attacked Matt came in with a quick jab, Matt blocked the strike, spun the Es'ka around, and gave him a right-hook to the side of the jaw against the way he was spinning.

Meanwhile Steven dodged his Es'ka's wild haymaker, Steven spun around it, elbowing the Es'ka in the jaw, followed by an elbow to the gut, and finally a round-house kick to the face.

The one after Jackie had made a feeble attempt to grapple her, she quickly grabbed the Es'ka around the arm, flipped him over so that he was held in a standing arm-bar, and ended the fight by kneeing him in the face.

Lara's stumbled over a small rock which gave her a chance to step to the side of the jab, grab the Es'ka's arm, lock it in a chicken-wing hold, and then brought her fist sharply down on top of the Es'ka's forehead.

"Not bad," Damien said as the team walked up, and formed a small circle, "If I do say so myself."

"I'm inclined to agree." Lara said.

It was then that Carter, Ryan, and the others from the United came running over the nearest hill, their uniforms were scorched, and it was obvious that Gaeko had put up a tremendous fight.

"Major," Damien said as he ran up to Carter.

"Gaeko's pretty good," Carter said as he grabbed Damien's arm, "You have to get out of here."

"Get up," Damien said as he helped Carter to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Carter asked.

"I'm not leaving without you," Damien said as he helped Carter over to the shuttle, "Déjà vu eh?"

"Yea." Carter said.

As the team got Carter, Ryan, and the three members of the United onto the shuttle, Gaeko appeared right behind them with four Sergeant Es'Kas, "Déjà vu indeed," he said, "I'll make you a deal. Give me the assstrolabe, and I will ensssure you won't feel anything when we dessstroy you."

"How about no," Damien said, "You reptilian bastard."

"I warned you," Gaeko said as he crossed his arms over his mouth.

"Defend," Damien exclaimed, the five joined arms, and braced for impact.

As Gaeko's tongue sprung from his mouth, the team closed their eyes, and a sudden burst of energy covered them in a large forcefield.

When Gaeko's tongue impacted with the forcefield, it exploded, and sent Gaeko, and the five Es'ka Lieutenants flying backwards.

As the team opened their eyes, they realized that the harnesses they saw in the flash back.

"Whoa," Matt said, "It's the diamonds."

"You know what this means?" Damien asked.

"Let's morph." Steven said.

"SSSTOP THEM!" Gaeko shouted.

The team held their hands over the diamonds on the harnesses, and shouted, "COSMIC POWER!"

A flash of light caused the Es'ka to shield their eyes, when they opened their eyes, Damien, Matt, Steven, Jackie, and Lara were covered head to toe in flexible, shiny armor.

Carter and Ryan couldn't believe their eyes, but were happy, now they were going to be ok.

The team looked down at their armor, and then at each other, "Now this is just so, so awesome," Matt said, "You don't feel like you're wearing any armor at all."

"They have the power," Gaeko said, "Take the other four, Red isss mine!"

"Let's get him," Damien said, "FOR EARTH!"

"FOR EARTH!" They yelled as they charged.

Lara blocked with the Es'ka Sergeant's haymaker, punched him in junction between his forearm and bicep, punched him twice in the gut, then kicked his leg outwards, and struck him twice in the jaw.

Jackie swung at the Es'ka Sergeant who blocked the swing, and tried to back-hand her. Jackie blocked the attack, went underneath the Es'ka's arm to stand behind him, she then shoved him downwards, using the momentum to deliver a devastating knee, and as he tried to look up, Jackie's fist brought the Es'ka to the ground.

Steven went underneath his Es'ka's kick, as he came back up, he delivered two strikes against the Es'ka's jaw, swept the Es'ka off his feet, and then planted his palm firmly into the Es'ka's chest, sending him flying backwards.

The final Es'ka came in with a sweeping-kick, Matt jumped over the kick, and as he came down, he lifted the Es'ka to an unbalanced stance, struck him four times in the chest, and brought his fist as hard as he could to the Es'ka's face.

Meanwhile, Gaeko took a swing at Damien who blocked the shot, then countered with an elbow to the side of Gaeko's head. As Gaeko threw a blind kick which Damien jumped over, and used the jump to kick Gaeko backwards. Gaeko then crossed his hands over his mouth, and as his tongue sprung from his mouth, Damien grabbed it as it flew at him.

"Hey guys," Damien said, "Like my new yoyo?"

Damien yanked Gaeko's tongue, causing him to spring forward and rebound off Damien's fist, he did it one more, time, then again before flinging Gaeko up in the air, and bringing him crashing down into the desert sands.

As the team joined Damien, Gaeko crawled out of the sand, "You insssolent whelpsss," he said as he tried to stand up, "You can't posssibly control thossse powersss."

"I think we can," Damien said, "We did just wipe the floor with you."

"It will be the lassst," Gaeko said as he pushed himself up, "You won't make it back home. Earth belongsss to the Ssserpent Empire!"

Gaeko then disappeared, and as he did Damien said, "Earth will be ours again. Count on it."

"Major," one of the soldiers from the United said over the shuttle's comm system.

Carter crawled up to the comm system, and hit the activate button, "Go ahead!" He exclaimed.

"Sensors just picked up a ship coming around the other side of the planet," the soldier said, "We need you on the bridge."

"We're on our way," Carter said as he tried to crawl to the controls, but before he could fall, Damien caught him, helped him back into his seat, and strapped him in, "Sit tight, and take five."

As Matt, Steven, Jackie, and Lara helped Ryan and the rest of the United Crew onto the shuttle, Damien fired up the shuttle.

"Let's get going," Damien said, "Matt, take the comm, Steven, take the weapons, Jackie take the thrusters, Lara keep our wounded warriors safe, and hold on."

As Jackie jumped on the thruster's console, she jump-started the system, "Thrusters are in the green." She said.

"Weapon systems and shields are online." Steven said.

"Comm system's up and running." Matt said.

"Thrusters at maximum," Damien said as he punched several commands into his console, "Give us lift," as the shuttle slowly lifted off the sandy ground, Damien grabbed the control-sticks, "Hold on," his thumbs mashed the accelerator buttons as hard as they could, and the shuttle went rocketing into space.

In the back, as Lara was examining the wounds of Carter and the second away team.

"Seems like some bruising around the sternum," Lara said as he examined the wound to Carter's chest, "Nothing serious."

"I see that Dana's training has really paid off," Carter said, "I have one question though."

"How," Lara asked, "We don't know ourselves. All that we know is that we found the diamonds, we had some weird vision about the last battle between our predecessors and the Serpent Empire, and then we woke up."

"When you say diamonds, do you mean these," Carter asked as he tapped on the pink diamond on Lara's chest.

"Yes." Lara said.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask," Carter said, he was about to say something when a large bump rocked the entire ship.

"I think this can wait." Lara said.

"What was that?" Damien asked.

"Disruptor fire," Steven said, "Gaeko's back."

"Point-of-origin?" Damien asked.

Lara ran over to the sensor array, and hit a few commands, "One point off starboard, bearing two zero three zero six." She said.

"Source?" Damien asked.

"Some kind of ship," Steven said, "Unknown make," another bump rocked the ship again, "Shields are down to sixty percent."

"What kind of shields are they running?" Damien asked.

Lara entered that into her computer, "Unknown," she said, "They're firing high-energy plasma beams."

"We have to get back to the United." Damien said.

As Damien dodged the shots that the Jörmungandr fired at them as they piloted their way back to the United.

"Major, is that you?" The soldier in charge of the ship asked.

"This is Sergeant Winters," Damien said, "Major Grayson is injured, we need a medical team to meet us in the shuttle bay when we arrive."

"Everything alright Sergeant," the soldier asked, "You sound a little different."

"You'll see when we get back to the ship," Damien said, "Because something is different."

As the shuttle flew underneath the shuttle-bay, a small hatch opened underneath the ship which opened, and a hand grabbed which raised the ship into the shuttle-bay.

As the door opened, Damien ran over to heave Carter on his shoulders, as they departed, the crew was dumbstruck, there were Power Rangers leaving the shuttle with their COs.

Damien ran up to the Medical Team, and handed him off to the medics, before he could run off, Carter grabbed his arm, "Damien, take care of the ship while I'm out," He said, "You're Acting Captain now."

"Get him out of here," Damien said as he put his hand on the medic's shoulder, "I'm going up to the bridge."

As Damien and his team ran over to the lift, Damien tapped on the _bridge_ button, and the lift flew up the shaft towards the bridge.

A large bump sent the team against the walls of the lift, which sent Lara against Damien's chest.

"You ok," Damien asked as he looked at Lara.

"Yea," Lara said, "Thanks."

"No problem," Damien said as they pulled apart, trying to avoid an awkward situation because he felt the team's eyes on them.

As they arrived on the bridge, everyone turned to look at them, "Who are you," Ensign Martin Westin said as he reached out to Damien who put his hands on both sides of his helmet, and pulled backwards, "Sergeant?"

"Yep," Damien said as he closed his helmet, "And Major Grayson gave me control until he's been cleared by medics. Are we going to argue, or are we going to fight these snakes?"

Ensign Westin walked back to his station as Damien walked up to the command console, "Alright," he said as he pulled up the weapon's status on the screen to his right, "Go to Combat Protocol: Alpha-One-Tango," he then opened the comm across the entire ship, "This is Acting-Captain Winters, all hand, report to battle stations!"

"Sir," Lara, who had taken the ship's communication officer's place said, "We're being hailed."

Damien tapped on the hail screen on the console to his right, and swiped it forward to have it appear on the viewing-screen. Gaeko appeared on the screen, "You don't know when to give up." He said.

"Something we both have in common," Damien said, "You don't take the hint that you're about to get your butt kicked."

"We'll sssee who'sss about to get their butt kicked," Gaeko said, "Now give me the assstrolabe, or I will dessstroy your ssship."

"Wait a second," Damien said as he started tapping his helmet, "My answer to that is up here somewhere, wait, wait, wait… oh yea. Go to hell."

"You don't know what you're up againssst," Gaeko said, "Sssurender or I'll…"

Damien tapped on the _end_ button on his console, and looked around, "Transfer secondary power to shields," he said, "Load high-velocity shells and prepare to fire on my call."

As the United's cannons and torpedo bays came to life, the ship turned to face the Jörmungandr to see what it looked like. The ship was formed in the shape of two dodecahedrons joined by a long rectangular box. At the front, there was the head of a king cobra that protected the bridge, and spinning around the thrusters at the back of the ship was a small bundle of mechanical snakes.

"All battle stations report combat ready." Matt, who had taken the ship's tactical officer's place said.

"Steven," Damien said, "Forward shields at maximum. Jackie, all ahead full!"

Jackie, who had taken the United's helmsman's place pushed the accelerator lever forward.

"On my mark," Damien said as the Jörmungandr fired to beams at the United from the eyes of the Cobra.

The blast rocked the ship, "Shield's are down another twelve percent." Matt said.

"Hold off." Damien said as the Jörmungandr fired again.

"Sir," Matt said, "Shields are down to seventy six percent!"

"Return fire!" Damien exclaimed.

The United's cannons sent a barrage of high-velocity shells across the front of the Jörmungandr.

"Their ship is unshielded sir," Matt said, "We can use that to our advantage."

"Target their weapon ports, and fire." Damien said.

As the United unleashed a barrage of shots across the eyes of the Jörmungandr, Damien could see the engines, and power across the ship going crazy.

On the Jörmungandr…

"Sssir," the last Sergeant Es'ka on the ship exclaimed, "Life sssupport is failing, and the armor isss ssstarting to buckle!"

"Fire all weaponsss!" Gaeko exclaimed.

"Weaponsss are offline," the Sergeant Es'ka said, "If we don't retreat now we'll lossse the ssship!"

Gaeko hissed violently, and spoke, "Open a channel." He said.

Back on the United…

"We're being hailed again." Lara said.

As Damien opened the channel, Gaeko came up on the screen to a backdrop of destruction, "You will pay dearly for thisss Red Ranger," Gaeko said, "Mark my wordsss, I will be back, and when I do, I will dessstroy you."

"I'll be waiting." Damien said.

As the channel cut, the Jörmungandr flew away from the United, and leapt into a wormhole that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"That was intense," Ensign Westin said, "Good work Sergeant."

"Thanks," Damien said as he held his fist back to Westin who bumped it, "Order all battle stations to stand down, all secondary power back where it needs to be, and plot a course back home."

"Yes sir," the helmsman said as he walked up to his console which Jackie stepped out of.

The five gathered near the command console, said, "Power down," and their armor disappeared.

"Wow," Ensign Westin said as he walked up to Damien, "That was dope man."

"Yea, it was," Damien said, "That was amazing."

"Why don't I take it from here," Ensign Westin asked, "Why don't you go see the Major?"

"Sure," Damien said as he slapped the Ensign on the shoulder, "Sir."

Damien and the team walked down to the med-bay where Carter and the others were located.

Damien walked up to the Chief Medic, and asked "How's he doing?"

"Better," Chief Medic Alisa Salone said, "That overgrown lizard you fought down there really did a number on them. Luckily I was trained well."

"How long before our CO's on his feet?" Damien asked.

"Should be ok for duty by tomorrow." Alisa said.

"Is he well enough to talk?" Damien asked.

"Yes," Carter said as he looked at Damien, "How are you Red?"

"Perfectly fine sir," Damien said as he sat next to Carter, "And you?"

"Sore," Carter said, "Dana is going to kill me."

"I don't know," Damien said, "I think her anger will be eclipsed by the joy of returning to Mirinoi with the Astrolabe."

"What is that thing anyway?" Carter asked.

"I don't know," Damien said, "Not yet, but I will."

"You mean we will," Carter said as he held out his hand, "You were trained by your hero to be a soldier. Why not be trained by your hero to be a Power Ranger?"

"You're going to train us how to be true Rangers?" Damien asked.

"What do you say?" Carter asked.

Damien grabbed Carter's hand, "Why not be trained by a Veteran?" He asked.

 _Take a guess at what's going to happen…_


	5. New Enemy

**Part 5 – A New Opponent…**

Back on Earth…

Gaeko knelt at the head of his Emperor's throne, "Forgive me Sssire," he said, "Their powersss were too much for me."

Snake-Charmer walked down from the throne, "Sssire," he said, "I sssay we ssshould banisssh thisss ussslessss minion to the farthessst reachesss of the universsse."

"No," the Emperor said, "Like it or not Snake-Charmer, but Gaeko just proved himself useful."

"Sssire?" Snake-Charmer asked.

"Two thousand, two hundred years ago, the astrolabe was stolen from me," he said, "As was its power. The Rangers can't unlock its full potential yet, but soon they will."

"Sssire," Snake-Charmer asked, "Forgive me, but how isss that good?"

"Because," the Emperor said as he pulled out a small sphere that looked like it was made of glass, and had space itself trapped inside with little, tiny stars, "I know how to track it."

"Your mother'sss all ssseeing eye," Snake-Charmer said, "My Lord, that'sss dangerousss!"

"I know the risks Snake-Charmer," the Emperor said, "My mother would have not passed on her empire to me, I'd be a fool not to use all its resources, like you."

"Indeed sssire," Snake-Charmer said, "Ssso, what doesss it sssay?"

The Emperor stroked his finger across the surface of the sphere, and a single start glowed brighter than the other one, "It seems they've taken the astrolabe to the human colony in the Lost Galaxy," the Emperor said, "Take the ship, and bring me the astrolabe."

"Ssshould we sssend him with backup?" Snake-Charmer asked.

"Yes," the Emperor said, "Someone who doesn't mind taking orders."

Snake-Charmer raised his Pungi to his mouth, leveled it towards the small portal on the floor, and played a simple tune.

What rose out of the portal was a humanoid creature that was covered in metal on the right side of his body, and on the left side was the skin pattern very similar to a Komodo Dragon. On his right arm was a triple-barreled gun very similar to a GAU-19 Gatling Gun.

"E-e-emperor," the Serpent said as he knelt in front of the throne, "You have re-e-eturned."

His words were twitchy as if he was a robot with a serious defect, then again, he was half-robot.

"WarMachine," the Emperor said, "Welcome back. Do you know why I have summoned you?"

"The astrola-a-abe has a-a-awoken?" WarMachine asked.

"Yes," the Emperor said, "In the hands of a new breed of Power Rangers."

"The Ra-a-angers," WarMachine asked, "I thought you defe-e-eated them?"

"That's why you're here," the Emperor said as he gestured towards Gaeko, "Take Gaeko, find the astrolabe, and bring it back."

"Y-y-yes, my Emperor." WarMachine said.

Gaeko and WarMachine walked to the Jörmungandr, WarMachine couldn't believe what had happened to the ship he served on during the war against the original Rangers over two thousand years ago.

"W-w-what happened to her?" WarMachine asked.

"The Rangersss happened," Gaeko said, "Their ssship damaged the Jörmungandr, and killed ssseveral brave Ssserpent sssoldiers."

"They w-w-will pay," WarMachine said, "I c-c-can't wait to see what p-p-pathetic creatures h-h-have those powers."

Back on Mirinoi, the United came into drydock, and there was a large crowd gathered waiting for them.

As the crew walked down the docking tube, Carter was walking beside Damien, his arm in a cast because Gaeko had broken his arm.

As they disembarked, Dana ran up to embrace Carter and her brother as Damien found himself tackled to the ground by his charging sister.

"Hey," Damien said as he sat upright, "Didn't know you'd be this happy to see me."

"You bastard," Ellen said, "We thought you could be dead. Major Grayson said you went missing on the planet."

"I'm know," Damien said as he stood up just to have his mother give him a running hug, "I'm fine. Slight problem on the planet."

"What?" Maria asked.

"We were caught in an electromagnetic storm," Damien said, "We had to take shelter in a cave for a few hours. We're fine, we're all ok."

"That's all?" Maria asked.

"Not really," Carter said as he walked over to Damien, "We ran into the same lizard that wounded him during evacuation day."

"What?" Maria asked.

"Don't worry," Carter said as he lifted his broken arm, "Bastard did more of a number on me than him. Your son wiped the floor with him."

"He did?" Maria asked.

"He listened," Carter said as he put his good hand on Damien's shoulder, "He's quickly becoming my best student."

"Thank you Major," Damien said, "What do you say we get out of here?"

"Ok," Maria said, "Let's go home."

"By the way," Damien said as he hooked his arms over his mother and sister's shoulders, "Where's dad?"

"He couldn't make it," Maria said, "Busy on patrol."

"Of course, he is," Damien said, "Where else would he be?"

"He'd be here if he could," Maria said, "I'm sure of it."

"So, do I," Damien said, "But sometimes, you just can't tell."

The next day…

At the Alliance Base's science lab, the team were having their armors examined by the base's main science division.

"It seems the suits are made out of some kind of composite construct," Eric Rawlings, Joel and Angela (Fairweather) Rawlings' son said as he scanned a small piece of armor he took off Damien's chest plate which grew back the second it was shaved off, "Seems to have a strength to rival titanium or carbon steel, and a hardness and genetic structure index equal to diamonds."

"That would explain the slight transparent appearance," Damien said as he examined the pieces of armor that covered the space between the joints on his fingers.

"It seems the diamonds you found are some ancient form of technology," Eric said, "Still have no idea how it works."

"Well then," Damien said as he walked up to the observation glass that separated them from the scientists studying the astrolabe, "What about that?"

"The Astrolabe you found," Eric asked, "That is a riddle wrapped up in a mystery."

It was then that Commander Tate entered, "Attention!" Damien exclaimed.

"Thank you, Sergeant," Commander Tate said, "Here's the deal, Command's issuing new orders for your entire unit," he handed a small pad to Damien who took it to examine the orders.

"Press Conference?" Damien asked.

"Command wants to make a statement," Commander Tate said, "They want to show the people that we now have a way to fight back against the Serpent Empire."

"We got these powers only three days ago," Damien said, "We still don't know their full extent yet."

"Command is aware of that Sergeant," Commander Tate said, "Unfortunately, I couldn't buy you any time. If it were up to me you'd be keeping those powers a secret from everyone but me, and Majors Grayson and Collins. But Command thinks that having a new team of Power Rangers is going to keep the people's spirits up. They need some morale, and you're the ones that can give them that."

"Maybe," Damien said, "But I'd like to say that Command is rushing this."

"You're not wrong," Commander Tate said, "I'm glad that I'm not the only one who thinks that way."

Damien looked up at Commander Tate, and smiled, knowing that him and his team had an ally high up in the chain of command felt good, he knew his team could count on him.

"Thank you, Commander." Damien said as he shook the Commander's hand.

"Think nothing of it," Commander Tate said, "But if you're going to be new Power Rangers, then you have to start training," he held up four fingers, "Four days a week, you and your team will train for six hours, with breaks of course."

"Yes sir," Damien said as he saluted him, "When do you want us to start?"

"The day following the conference," Commander Tate said, "I suggest you get some rest because tomorrow will be a busy day."

Damien and his team walked out of the base to see that it was about to rain on the colony, and a Colonial Defense car pulling up in front of Alliance Command.

"Excuse me," the officer said as he raised his head out the window, "Which one of you is Damien Winters?"

"It's Sergeant Winters," Damien said as he stepped forward, "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Your father wanted us to get a status update on your situation," he said, "You seem to be doing well."

"What did he mean by situation?" Damien asked.

"You were damn-near declared M.I.A. not three days ago," the officer said, "He's been busy trying to keep the Colony safe."

"He didn't try to come, and see me himself," Damien asked, "I'm just curious if that was his idea, or if it's because he's too busy trying to keep the Colony safe."

"If I were you I'd keep that opinion to myself," the officer said, "One thing I learned while working with your father is that he doesn't take criticism all that well."

"He's former U.S. Army," Damien said, "You don't talk to him about his performance or you and him won't get along."

"Heard that," the officer said as he held out his hand, "Name's Kit Acklin by the way."

Damien shook his hand, "Good to meet you." He said.

"Likewise," Kit said, "By the way, I'd keep my head above water if I were you."

"Thanks," Damien said, "By the way, I'd keep my TV dialed in tomorrow, the Alliance is going to be making a big announcement."

"Ok," Kit said, "See you."

As Kit drove off, Lara walked up to Damien, "You have any idea what he meant by keep our heads above water?" She asked.

"Not a single clue," Damien said as he turned to his team, "Listen, what just happened stays between us. Not a word to anyone, let alone another member of Colonial Defense. Ok?"

"Sure." Matt said.

"Lips sealed." Steven said.

"Not a word." Jackie said.

"You can count on us." Lara said.

"Good," Damien said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

As the team separated, Damien felt his phone vibrating on his wrist, and he opened the cover, he was receiving a call from his mother.

"Talk to me." Damien said.

"Damien," Maria said, "Have you seen Ellen?"

"No," Damien said, "I thought she was at home, her school let out an hour ago."

"She's not here," Maria said, "And her friends don't know where she is."

"I'll find her," Damien said, "Don't worry mom."

As Damien closed the cover on his phone, and walked off.

Damien might have spent some time away from home training with Carter, but if there was one thing he knew above all else was who to speak to about where his sister was.

Damien walked down to a neighborhood about three blocks down from the base, up to a small, unassuming house, and knocked on the door.

The woman that opened the door was a thirty-one year old Chinese woman with long, black hair, and green eyes, "Damien Winters," she said, "Good to see you again."

"Hello Mrs. Hess," Damien said, "Is your daughter here?"

"Yes," Mrs. Hess said before turning, and exclaiming, "Jenny! There's a handsome young man here to see you!"

The young Chinese-Caucasian girl that came running down the stairs saw Damien, and her expression dropped from playful to serious.

"Hello Jenny," Damien said as he stood with his hands behind his back.

"Damien," Jenny said as she walked up to Damien, "You look good, are those new boots?"

"Eyes up here," Damien said as he pointed at his eyes, "Where's Ellen?"

"Damien, I…" Jenny said.

"Jenny, I'm not Colonial Defense," Damien said as he pointed at his blue camo uniform, "My uniform is blue, not white. Now please, tell me where Ellen is."

Ten minutes later…

Ellen was sitting in the pool area of the Colony's High School with her best friend Allie, a young African-American Colonist originally from Silver Hill, where they were didn't give Damien a cause to be angry, what gave him a cause to be angry was the fact that Allie had somehow managed to get her hand on a pack of cigarettes, and she and Ellen were smoking them.

"How's your brother doing," Allie asked, "I don't see him very often?"

"He joined the Alliance," Ellen said, "He works with the original Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger now."

"Seems like a sweet gig," Allie said, "Why don't you join?"

"Because he's only doing it to be like dad," Ellen said, "I have no interest in politics."

"You have an extra one of those," a voice from over their shoulders asked.

As they turned around, they saw Damien kneeling over them, "Hi, Damien." Allie said.

"Hello Allie," Damien said as he held his hand out to the packet of cigarettes, as Allie handed the packet over, he slid it into his pocket, took the cigarettes from the girls, and crushed them under his boot, "Let's go."

Damien brought Allie and Ellen to a small conference room in the school, and called Allie's father, Doctor Michael Bryson, the Colony Hospital's top surgeon, and Maria.

Within thirty minutes of making that call, a very unhappy Doctor Bryson and a very angry Maria walked into the conference room.

"Hey dad." Allie said.

"Don't hey dad me young lady," Doctor Bryson said as he walked up to Damien, "Where are the cigarettes?"

Damien pulled the cigarette box out of his pocket, and handed it to Doctor Bryson, "Found them smoking near the pool." He said.

"Tell me, do you have to make a report?" Doctor Bryson asked.

"Mr. Bryson," Damien said, "I'm an explorer with the Alliance, not cop with Colonial Defense. How you choose to proceed is up to you. But might I make a suggestion?"

Doctor Bryson gestured toward the door, and as they were outside, the three girls could see that Damien was saying something that Doctor Bryson obviously agreed with.

"That's a great idea," Doctor Bryson said as he and Damien walked back into the room, "I'll see you three at the hospital day after tomorrow," he then walked over to his daughter, and signaled for him to follow her.

"Where are we going?" Ellen asked.

"We're not going anywhere," Damien said, "Not until the car I ordered arrives."

"Car," Maria asked, "What car?"

"I asked the city if they would send over some transportation," Damien said, "We're not having this conversation here."

"Can we talk about consequences first?" Maria asked.

"Consequences," Damien asked, "You heard Doctor Bryson, her consequences are that day after tomorrow we're taking her to the hospital."

"What?" Maria and Ellen asked at the same time.

"You'll see what I'm on about," Damien said, "They'll be a method to my madness."

Damien heard his communicator beeping, he raised it to look at it, and saw that the car had arrived.

"Is that the car?" Maria asked.

"Yes," Damien said, "Now come, it's about to rain, and I'd prefer not to get my uniform wet."

"Why?" Maria asked.

"There's a big announcement tomorrow," Damien said, "Major Grayson wants me at the base tomorrow morning, and expect you to be there too."

As they ran outside, they saw that the car they would be taking was a white version of the Lightspeed Rescue, Rescue Rover with a roof, and gold accents in the tires, and in the two stripes running down the hood around the Alliance seal in the very center of the hood.

As they jumped in, Damien got in the driver's seat, while Ellen took the back, and Maria took the seat besides Damien.

"Nice ride," Ellen said, "It's nice."

"Thanks," Damien said as he started the car, and started driving.

"One thing I noticed," Maria said as Damien turned the Rover onto the main street of the colony, "This car had no driver when we entered."

"Experimental Alliance Technology," Damien said, "A.D.C.s, or Automatic Driving Cars. We've been working on technology to help the driver in case he falls asleep, there's no driver on duty, or the driver is distracted. This is the first one ever in service, and it should be able to pick up Alliance personnel anywhere in the city and pick them up if they need a ride."

"It's impressive technology," Maria said, "But how is this even possible? The Alliance only became an entity a week ago?"

"The Alliance has been in the works over the last three years," Damien said, "And we didn't start the Alliance off empty-handed, hundreds of companies, and alien species that joined the Alliance contributed a little something to the Alliance. This happens to be the brain child of various Earth technology companies, and KO-35's best scientists."

As they pulled up in front of their house and Maria and Ellen got out, Damien programmed the base's location into the Rover's computer, and as he stepped out, the Rover took off.

 _Take a guess at what happens next…_


	6. New Rivalry

**Part 6 – Rangers Rising**

As the team awoke the next morning, Matt started his day the way he always did before becoming a Ranger, a toasted bagel with grape jelly.

As he was eating with his breakfast, his little brother, nine-year-old Eric Aspenov came running down the stairs, and nearly knocked over Matt's breakfast.

"Hey little man," Matt said, "Easy there."

"Sorry Matt," Eric said as he walked over to his spot at the table next to Matt, "Do you have to go to work today?"

"I'm afraid so little guy," Matt said as he ruffled his little brother's thickly-cut hair, "Today's a big day."

"Why?" Eric asked.

"Yea," Matt and Eric's mother, Paula Aspenov said as she walked over with Eric's breakfast, a piece of cheese-toast with a glass of grape juice, "What's so big about today?"

At Steven's house…

Steven was sitting at his table with his mother, Loren Malone and his father, Richard Malone who had actually asked the same question as Paula.

"On that previous Alliance Operation, where my squad was nearly declared M.I.A., we discovered something that might actually help us get Earth back." Steven said.

At Lara's house…

Lara was sitting at the table with her mother, Megan, her father, Alec Jones, and her nine-year-old twin-sisters Erica and Marie Jones.

"What?" Erica and Marie asked at the same time.

"Reinforcements," Lara said, "We found some kind of ancient technology that should help us in our fight against the Serpent Empire."

At Jackie's house…

"Reinforcements?" Jackie's mother, Melissa Nelson asked.

"What kind?" Jackie's father, Paul Nelson asked.

Damien's house…

"You'll see at the conference," Damien said as he finished his breakfast, and stood up, "You'll see, I think you'll like this."

On board the Jörmungandr, Gaeko was observing WarMachine's abilities, his wrist-mounted gun was a pretty devastating weapon.

As WarMachine was practicing, he was using Es'ka as his targets, the assault laser rounds that he fired at the first Es'ka send it flying backwards against the wall, and held him there until he stopped firing.

"B-b-basic assault l-l-laser rounds," WarMachine said, "The f-f-full speed can g-g-go up to o-o-one thousand and t-t-twenty-five rounds p-p-per minute. Fast enough, a-a-as you can see to pin someone t-t-to the nearest wall."

"What elssse you got?" Gaeko asked.

WarMachine held his arm at a ninety degree angle, and spoke, "E-e-explosives." He said.

As he raised his arm to the next Es'ka, his wrist-mounted gun rotated slower than the assault laser rounds, and spat out rounds that exploded on impact with the Es'ka's chest.

"Niccce." Gaeko said.

"E-e-explosive rounds," WarMachine said, "Dangerous w-w-when fired. The f-f-full speed is a-a-around one hundred and t-t-twenty rounds p-p-per minute."

"Ssshow them the coup-de-gras." Gaeko said.

"D-d-disintegration." WarMachine said.

WarMachine raised his gun to the last Es'ka, and three laser beams came shooting out the end of the gun, and virtually disintegrated the Es'ka.

"A-a-all at o-o-once," WarMachine said, "I-I-I don't have a real n-n-name for it. It has e-e-enough power to b-b-burn a hole through anything it touches."

"The Rangersss don't ssstand a chance," Gaeko said, "We arrive in two hours, get ready."

On Mirinoi…

Damien and his team walked into the main atrium where Carter was showing them the stage, "This is where you'll be standing," Carter said as he pointed to the elevated floor with the Alliance's Seal on the floor, "Commander Tate will be making the announcement. Me and Major Collins will be standing beside the stage."

"What do you want us to do?" Damien asked.

"Here's what's going to happen," Wes said as he entered, "You five will stand on the stage, summon your Morphers, morph on stage, and we hold a small conference."

"That's it?" Damien asked.

"Yea," Carter said, "Why, not grand enough?"

"No," Damien said, "It's not that, I just thought there'd be a demonstration or something. I don't think people would be took trusting to seeing just five people morphing into Power Rangers on stage, and that's it."

"That may be the case," Carter said, "But we don't have any way to give a demonstration."

"In the meantime," Commander Tate said as he pointed at the stage, "I'd get up there, we've got about one hour before the show starts."

Damien shrugged, and stepped up onto the platform, then turned around to offer a hand to Lara who accepted.

"Such a gentleman," Lara said as Damien helped her onto the stage, "Thank you."

"I don't really feel good about being a news story," Jackie said as the curtain closed.

"Neither do I," Damien said, "But Carter does have a point, we need to keep the people's spirits up. Maybe a new team of Power Rangers is exactly what they need."

"Maybe you're right Damien," Lara said, "Maybe you're right."

The crowd soon started to gather outside the base, and as they were escorted into the atrium, Damien took a peak outside the curtain.

He saw his mother and sister where there, Matt's mother and brother were there, as were Steven's mother and father, Jackie's mother and father, and Lara's mother, father, and little sisters, but his father wasn't.

"Are they out there?" Lara asked.

"Everyone but my father." Damien said.

"I'm sorry," Lara said as she put her hand on Damien's shoulder, "That really doesn't matter now, we still have work to do."

"You're right," Damien said as he sat on the floor, "Well, we're going to be here a while, might as well get comfortable."

As the team took their seats around Damien who started working on his phone.

"Several years after we lose Earth, and we still haven't made any real advancement in phone technology other than just adjusting the size," Lara said, "It's weird, isn't it?"

"Yea," Damien said, "Especially after the resizing the suits did."

"The suits?" Matt asked.

"You didn't see the size of the original Red Cosmic Rangers?" Damien asked.

"Cosmic Ranger," Steven asked, "Is that what we're calling ourselves?"

"I just thought 'Cosmic Power', Cosmic Rangers." Damien said.

"I like it actually," Jackie said, "It has a nice ring to it."

"I'll admit it does," Lara said, "I wonder though, what were the two species we didn't know?"

"Maybe we should find out," Matt said, "We should find out who our predecessors were."

"Yea," Damien said, "We should do research, study our star-charts, and see what we can find out."

The lights then came flashing on, and Lara spoke as she checked her watch, "That was an hour?" She asked.

"Oh damn, it's time," Damien said as he checked his watch, and stood upright, "We better get ready," he then stood in the center of the seal, "Matt, on my right. Steven, on my left. Jackie, next to Matt. Lara, next to Steven."

As the team took their places they saw Commander Tate's silhouette walk up to the podium, and thunderous applause erupted from the crowd. Carter then walked up to the right side of the stage, while Wes stood on the left side of the stage.

Commander Tate tapped the microphone twice, "Testing, testing," he said into the microphone, "It's working. I want to thank you all for coming to this momentous occasion. I don't think it was a week ago that the Alliance was formally created. But today marks another chapter in the story of the Alliance. On the first expedition to a distant planet, Major Grayson's team discovered something that could very well be what we are looking for to give us the edge in humanity's fight against the Serpent Empire."

"You c-c-couldn't be m-m-more right," a voice said from the balcony as WarMachine suddenly appeared with a small group of Es'ka, and Gaeko.

"Gaeko," Carter said as he, Sky, and Wes grabbed their Prehenderats, "Who's your friend?"

"I-I-I am WarMachine," WarMachine said, "And I'm n-n-not here f-f-for you. I-I-I'm here for your friends," WarMachine raised his arm toward the stage, and spoke, "Explosive."

Carter tried to rush into the curtain only to have WarMachine fire three rounds into the curtain which exploded, and sent him, Wes, and Sky flying.

Carter landed in the crowd who had also been launched backwards, he looked up to see the curtain smoking, and shouted, "NO!"

WarMachine laughed, jumped down into the crowd, and started walking toward them, "Y-y-you think this is the f-f-first time I have tangled with w-w-warriors like them," he asked, "I-I-I have killed many. And I have killed m-m-many that are b-b-better than them," he raised his arm, "Assault Rounds."

As he lowered his arm towards Carter a barrage of bullets came flying out of the curtain followed by Damien and his team jumping out of the curtain in their armor.

"WarMachine eh," Damien asked as he leveled his Prehenderat towards WarMachine, "I would have gone with Hybrid Lizard."

The crowd was in shock, there were a team of Power Rangers standing in front of them wearing diamond-like metal armor.

"S-s-so you are the new P-P-Power Rangers," WarMachine said, "You w-w-will die the same way t-t-that your predecessors did."

"We'll see about that," Damien said as him and his team fired several shots into WarMachine's chest, causing him to stumble backwards, "Major, get everyone out of here!"

As Carter started to lead everyone outside the atrium, the Es'ka jumped down with Gaeko, "I know Gaeko's your villain boss," Matt said, "But you mind if I take him this time?"

"Be my guest," Damien said as he and his team put their blasters away, "Let's get them."

As the Es'ka charged, Damien dodged the punch from the first Es'ka, grabbed his arm, swung him into the body of a second Es'ka, and planted his foot into the first's chest, knocking them both backwards. Another Es'ka jumped at Damien who grabbed him as he came in, and used the forward momentum of the Es'ka's movement to swing him around, and throw him into a small crowd of Es'ka going after Matt.

"Thanks," Matt said as he kicked Gaeko backwards to give Damien a small wave.

Gaeko went in for a haymaker, only to have Matt dodge the swing, and jab his thumb into Gaeko's eye. He then went low, landing two rapid blows against Gaeko's stomach, and then gave him a hard-right uppercut, sending him flying backwards. Gaeko came in once more, and tried to grapple Matt, as soon as Gaeko had his arms on Matt's shoulders, Matt grabbed Gaeko's arms, and jumped, kicking him in the chest which sent him flying backwards, out of Gaeko's grip.

Lara ducked underneath the punch from the nearest Es'ka, landed a punch against the creature's throat, then grabbed the second Es'ka's arm, bent it upwards in a chicken-wing hold, kneed the creature twice in the gut, and then threw him into the first Es'ka. Another Es'ka came in with a high-kick, Lara ducked under the kick, and as the Es'ka came down, Lara grabbed his legs in-between hers, and flipped over twice, slamming him into the floor twice.

Jackie rolled underneath one Es'ka's kick, using her momentum to swipe one Es'ka off its feet, she then turned around, hitting the Es'ka in the back of the knee, dropping him to the ground, and one strike on top of his head sent him falling to the ground. The next one came in low, only to have Jackie step to the side, swiped the Es'ka off its feet, and brought her foot down on top of the Es'ka's skull.

Steven dodged WarMachine's swing, and gave him a quick punch to the gut which didn't seem to faze him that much. The next strike that came in was a haymaker that barely missed Steven by one inch. Steven then came in low, and delivered two punches to WarMachine's chest, the one on the lizard side did faze him, the one on the mechanical side didn't.

WarMachine grabbed Steven around the throat, and lifted him above the ground, "It seems we have a white sheep here," he said as he raised his gun, but before he could raise it, Steven grabbed his Prehenderat, and fired three rounds into WarMachine's lizard side.

WarMachine dropped Steven, and staggered backwards, Damien rushed up to his friend, and put his hand on his back, "You ok?" He asked.

"Yea," Steven said, "It's his lizard side, that's his weakness."

"Good eye," Damien said, "Let's get the Carbines."

The team quickly converted their blasters into P-Carbines, lined up in a firing-squad formation, Damien in the middle, Matt on the right, Steven on the left, Lara kneeling in front of Steven, and Jackie kneeling in front of Matt.

As they fired at the two, WarMachine and Gaeko landed against the wall of the atrium, and fell against the floor.

"Well," Gaeko said as he and WarMachine stood up, "Color me impresssed."

It was then that soldiers from Colonial Defense busted through the door of the atrium, led by Major Adam Winters, "COLONIAL DEFENSE," he yelled as they ran in the door, "PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!"

"Easy officers," Damien said, "We got this."

"I said put them down!" Adam exclaimed.

"Ssseemsss you have other thingsss on your mind," Gaeko said, "Goodbye."

In a flash, Gaeko and WarMachine disappeared into the air, "Damn," Damien said, "They're gone."

"Hey," Adam said as he ran up to Damien with his own P-Carbine, and held the barrel in his face, "I said put your weapons down."

"Easy there Major," Damien said as he disassembled his P-Carbine, and put his blaster way, "It's away."

As soon as Carter and the rest of the audience reentered the room, Adam spoke, "Soldiers, arrest them."

"Hey," Carter said as he, and Wes walked up to the Damien and his team, "Stand down officers."

"I've can handle this Major Grayson," Adam said, "Arrest them."

"You'll do no such thing officers," Carter said as he walked up to Damien, "Are you alright Sergeant?"

"Perfectly sir," Damien said, "But Gaeko and WarMachine got away."

"Excuse me," Adam asked, "Sergeant? Major Grayson, I demand and explanation!"

"I believe I can answer that," Commander Tate said as he entered.

"Ten-Hut," one of the soldiers exclaimed.

"Commander," Adam said, "Why are you here?"

"Because of our announcement," Commander Tate said as he put his hand on Damien's shoulder, "The announcement of our newest soldiers," he then turned his head towards Damien, "May I introduce…," Commander Tate then turned towards him to give him his name.

"The Red Cosmic Ranger." Damien said.

"Way to hold out on us," Adam said, "Colonial Defense had every right to know about this."

"It was new to us Major until several days ago when your son found the Morphers on a distant planet." Carter said.

"My son shouldn't even be in your little operation," Adam said, "I never wanted him in your personal army Major."

"Personal army?" Damien asked.

"You heard me right boy," Adam said, "How do we know that you aren't any better than the Serpent Empire?"

"Because we're fighting the Serpent Empire," Damien said, as he walked up to Adam, "And I'll have you know, you glorified police officer that if it weren't for you, those two overgrown lizards would have been nothing more than slime on the floor over there."

"You insolent little…" Adam began before Sky cut in.

"Enough," Commander Tate exclaimed as he pushed Damien backwards, "Sergeant, that was uncalled for, don't ever do that again."

"My apologizes, Commander." Damien said.

"Good." Commander Tate said.

"This is a formal request Commander," Adam said, "I want proof that these super-powered freaks are working for us rather than against us."

"They just saved the colony," a voice called out from the crowd.

The person that stepped forward was Damien's sister, "Ellen." Adam said.

"I saw them," Ellen said, "They were fighting those lizard freaks the whole time you weren't here. They're here to protect us."

"You don't know that," Adam said, "And I didn't see them protecting us," Adam then pointed at Carter, "Major, I expect you to keep your dogs on a leash."

"You will respect my men when in my presence," Commander Tate said as he stood in front of Adam, "You're out of line Major, now take your men, and get out of here!"

As Colonial Defense left, Commander Tate turned towards Damien, "It seems you got your demonstration Sergeant." He said.

"And we have some new protectors," Ellen said as she looked at Damien, "So… Cosmic Rangers eh? This is the announcement my brother was talking about?"

"Big brother?" Damien asked.

"Yes," Ellen said, "You know him?"

"Yes. I spoke with him before the ceremony," Damien said, "He told me not to disappoint his little sister. So, tell me did we disappoint?"

"You certainly did not." Ellen said.

A great applause erupted from the crowd who all gathered around to shake the hands of the colony's newest Rangers.

The next day…

Damien brought Maria, Ellen, and Allie to one of his favorite breakfast destinations.

As Damien walked up to the window, and Damien's friend Eli, a large African-American colonist, originally from New Orleans who was an Army Cook stationed in New Orleans, was transferred to Mariner Bay, and made friends with Adam.

"What's up Eli," Damien said as he walked up to the window.

"Hello there, Sergeant," Eli said with a friendly chuckle before grabbing Damien's hand, "What'll it be this time?"

"The usual for me," Damien said, then looped his arms around Ellen and Allie's shoulders, "And give these two each an order of your Signature Item."

"Feeling generous today." Eli asked.

"You know me Eli," Damien said, "I can't say no to my sister."

"You got it," Eli said, "What about your Mrs. Winters?"

Maria walked up, and decided on a signature item, "I'll take a Number Six." She said.

"Coming right up." Eli said.

"This is a really interesting place," Ellen said, "How come you've never taken me here?"

"I've gotten you food from here, I've just never physically taken you here," Damien said, "I've only come here only a few times myself so."

Ten minutes later Eli's son, Ricky came walking out carrying the food, "What's up," he asked, "Here's your food."

"Here's your money," Damien said as he held out the payment for the food.

The primary food they served at Eli's cart are New Orleans fair, Po-Boys, Gumbo, Jambalaya, and unique beignets.

For breakfast, it was nothing but beignets and breakfast Po-Boys.

Damien ordered an order of three plain beignets with powdered sugar (those are true Louisiana beignets, when you order regular or plain beignets in Louisiana, and you get an order of beignets covered in powdered sugar).

He had ordered Eli's Special Beignets for Ellen and Allie, an order of two beignets served hot, with a scoop of cream, and chocolate chips on top.

Maria had ordered a breakfast Po-Boy with breakfast sausage, eggs, and bacon gravy.

As they ate, Damien kept thinking to himself, "This plan is going off without a hitch."

After finishing, they continued the rest of the way to the colony's hospital.

As they entered, Doctor Bryson was waiting for them in the main lobby, "Sergeant Winters, good to see you." He said.

As Damien shook his hand, he spoke, "Doctor, do you have the items I requested?"

"Yes," Doctor Bryson said, "Follow me please."

As Doctor Bryson escorted them through the hospital, Maria leaned over to Damien, "Where are you going with this," She asked, "You give them a very rich dessert-like breakfast, and bring them here."

"Trust me," Damien said, "There's a method to my madness."

The five of them walked into a small room where Doctor Bryson went into the back room, and came out with two trays that were covered with heavy cloths.

"Here're the items you requested." Doctor Bryson said.

"How fresh?" Damien asked.

"Just last night." Doctor Bryson said.

"Fresh?" Ellen asked.

"Don't worry," Damien said as he walked over to the table, "I wanted to give you a good idea of what happens to people who started smoking as early as you did," he then pointed at the trays, "Go ahead, pull them off."

"Are you sure about this," Ellen asked as she and Allie approached the trays.

"Trust me," Damien said, "This'll be good for you."

Ellen shrugged, she trusted her brother on most things, but trusting him this time was a huge mistake.

When they removed the cloths, they both rushed for the nearest trash can to lose their breakfast.

Damien had instructed Doctor Bryson to show Allie and Ellen a pair of smoker's lungs, knowing that they both had very weak stomachs, and that after seeing that and losing their lunch, they would never look at a cigarette without feeling sick again.

"You're terrible," Ellen said as she coughed from the rancid taste of vomit in her mouth.

"Mouthwash," Damien asked as he held out a small bottle of mouthwash.

Ellen ripped the bottle from Damien's hand, and as soon as she forced the end into her mouth, she began furiously swishing it around in her mouth before spitting it out.

As Allie grabbed the bottle, Damien put his hand on his sister's back, "Have you learned your lesson?" He asked.

"Yes," Ellen said, "Just, take it away! Take it away!"

 _On the_ _Jörmungandr_ …

WarMachine roared, "Those bastard h-h-humans," he exclaimed, "I swear I will d-d-destroy those human vermin if it's the last t-t-thing I ever do!"

Gaeko chuckled, "Sssoon he will be dessstroyed," he said, "And the rewardsss of returning the assstrolabe will be all mine."

[ _Dramatic Music_ ] _It seems that Gaeko isn't thinking about sharing the power, there's nothing like some juicy discord among the ranks to shake things up…_


	7. WarMachine's Final Stand

**Part 7 – WarMachine's last stand…**

 _On the_ _Jörmungandr_ …

WarMachine was practicing on more Es'ka foot soldiers.

"Assault," WarMachine exclaimed as he aimed at the Es'ka, and fired as many rounds as he could in five seconds before exclaiming, "Explosive."

He continued his assault by firing his explosive rounds as fast as he could towards the Es'ka, with the weapon attached to his arm, he could feel the heat radiating off the barrels of his gun which was glowing red-hot, and he knew he was pushing the limits of his weapon.

The small computer on the side of the weapon started beeping, and then as he was about to switch to the three-barrel laser attack, the gun slowly came to a halt, and a small steam-release triggered at the back of the gun.

WarMachine shouted in frustration, and slammed his fist into the nearest wall, causing a large nine-inch dent to form.

"Those Rangers will pay for h-h-humiliating me," WarMachine exclaimed, "I will d-d-destroy them with my b-b-bare hands if necessary, and this t-t-time, they w-w-won't escape my wrath."

"Easssy on the wall," Gaeko said as he walked into the room, "This ssship is one-of-a-kind, and is more beloved by the Emperor than anything elssse in the entire empire."

"I'm so f-f-frustrated," WarMachine exclaimed, "Sometimes this g-g-gun makes me e-e-extremely angry the way it m-m-malfunctions under extreme heat!"

"I think I might have sssomething that can help with that," Gaeko said as he held out a small spherical aqua blue diamond, "Sssomething I took just before leaving Earth. It ssshould help you fire continuously without any chance of cooling down."

WarMachine took the diamond from Gaeko's hand, and held it up to the light, "It's an ancient cooling d-d-diamond," WarMachine said, "Where'd you g-g-get this?"

"I took it when we were leaving the Imperial Palaccce," Gaeko said, "It ssshould help your gun from overheating when you faccce the Rangersss."

WarMachine hit a small button on the side of gun which opened the back of the weapon, as he slid the diamond into the slot, the entire gun glowed blue before he turned back to the Es'ka targets, "Assault," he said.

As he aimed his gun downrange at the Es'ka, the bullets left the gun as fast as it could go, and as he pushed it further, he noticed his gun wasn't really hot at all.

Focusing on shooting really amped up the speed on his weapon, but it made the gun overheat.

WarMachine raised his arm, and spoke, "Explosive," he raised his arm back towards the second Es'ka, and fired, the explosive rounds that left the end of the weapon almost as smoothly as the assault rounds, and as he concentrated, he could feel that the gun wasn't overheating.

As he ended the barrage, he laughed, "Thisss isss sssurely a great gift," Gaeko said, "The Rangersss won't know what hit them."

"This is the sign of a t-t-true ally," WarMachine said as he held out his hand in a flat position, "It is c-c-custom is it not?"

"Of courssse," Gaeko said as he put his hand below WarMachine's, "I'd take a few Es'ka with you to make sssure that everything goesss off no problem."

"Good i-i-idea." WarMachine said.

As WarMachine walked off to where he would get some Es'ka, Gaeko was approached from behind by a Sergeant Es'ka, "Are you sssure it was a wise decision, giving him that diamond, Captain?" He asked.

"Believe me my dear Sssergeant, it'sss necesssary," Gaeko said, "Becaussse that diamond isss not the real one, it'sss one I made myssself."

"Sssir?" the Sergeant Es'ka asked.

"That diamond hasss a limited number of usssesss," Gaeko said, "He overexertsss that weapon too much, and it will blow up on him," he turned toward the Sergeant, "You and I my friend are going to make our way into the Emperor'sss inner circle."

"Your time in exile hasss made you very wissse my old friend." The Sergeant Es'ka said.

"Not wissse my friend," Gaeko said, "Deviousss. And sssoon we will be richly rewarded."

The two soon broke out into hysterical laughter as WarMachine grabbed several Es'ka, and began to plan his invasion of the colony.

On the colony, Alliance Command…

One of the holographic environment rooms, Damien brought his team into the room to do some training.

"Alright," Damien said, "Carter has set up a simulated environment for us to test our skills."

"What kind of skills?" Steven asked.

"I've decided to run through a few combat drills," Damien said as he looked up at the ceiling, "Computer, began simulation Homefront."

The room changed from a holographic room into a holographic image of Mariner Bay, "We're home." Matt said.

"Yes," Damien said, "I wanted a personal environment to use. What do you say we throw some enemies into the mix?"

As he waved his hand, several Es'ka appeared in front of them, "Oh yea," Steven said, "It's go time."

The team charged towards their enemies, "Let's morph!" Damien exclaimed.

The team crossed their hands over their chests', causing their diamonds to appear, "COSMIC POWER!"

As they morphed, they pulled out their Prehenderats, and fired into the crowd of Es'ka.

Five Es'ka fell as the shots hit them, three Es'ka surrounded each of them.

Damien dodged the blow from the first Es'ka, and as he kicked the second backwards, the second came in with a high-kick. Damien blocked the kick, and twisted the Es'ka's leg, spinning him away. The third came in high only for Damien to block the swing, and use the momentum of the swing to throw him into his cohort. As the Es'ka tried to stand up, Damien pulled out his Prehenderat, and fired.

Matt dodged the incoming chop from the Es'ka he was facing, punched him backwards, then turned around as the second came at him with a spinning-kick. Matt ducked underneath the kick, and jabbed the Es'ka in the chest with a fully-opened hand. The third grabbed Matt's hand only to have Matt twist the Es'ka's own arm, and then flipped him onto his head. The first came in with a haymaker, Matt dodged the blow, and slammed his open palm into the Es'ka's skull. The third came in for a kick, only to have Matt dodge the blow, kick the Es'ka backwards, pull out his Prehenderat, and fired.

Steven grabbed the incoming blow from the first Es'ka he was facing, with a quick whip downwards, the Es'ka went to his knees in front of Steven, grabbing his arm. The second came in with a quick jab, Steven stepped to the side, kicked the Es'ka backwards, and then gave his opponent a spinning-kick to the face. The third charged only for Steven to kick his legs out from underneath him, and to go flying head-long into the first Es'ka's skull.

Jackie blocked the incoming blow from the first Es'ka she was facing, and gave the Es'ka a quick uppercut. As the Es'ka stumbled backwards, the second came in with a sweeping leg kick, Jackie jumped over the kick, and when she came down, she kicked the Es'ka across the face. The third Es'ka came in only to have Jackie stun him with a blow to the side of the skull. The final blow to the last Es'ka came from Jackie's foot crashing down into the top of the Es'ka's skull.

As Lara jumped over the kick from the first Es'ka, she landed right in front of the other two Es'ka which she threw backwards by smashing her elbows into their chests. The first Es'ka that missed charged back at her, only to have Lara sweep his feet out from underneath him, and smash her elbow onto the Es'ka's chest, sending him crashing to the ground. The second Es'ka grabbed Lara from behind, and as the third came in for the blow, Lara kicked him in the chest, threw her head backwards, hitting the Es'ka right on the jaw, and sending him stumbling backwards. She then spun around the third Es'ka, grabbed him by the throat, and flipped him over her. As the final one came back at her, she pulled out her Prehenderat, and unleashed a salvo into the Es'ka's chest.

It didn't take long for them to hear a cackling robotic, hissing laughter from behind them, all five of them turned around to see WarMachine standing behind them, "It seems t-t-that you Rangers still haven't l-l-learned when to give up," he said, "Now g-g-give me the a-a-astrolabe or be destroyed."

"Damien, what's going on?" Matt asked.

"Either Carter, Wes, or Sky's hacked into the simulator," Damien said, "This must be a Ranger lesson."

"What are you t-t-talking about?" WarMachine asked.

"We're saying go to hell," Damien said, "Let's get to it."

As WarMachine raised his gun to fire, Matt yelled, "SCATTER!"

WarMachine fired several explosive shots toward the Rangers as they each jumped in a different direction, and took cover behind several objects.

"Damien," Matt said over the sound of gunfire, "Please tell me you have your Ocarina?"

Damien reached up to his neck, and pulled it out of a small pouch behind his chest-plate, "Never leave home without it." He said.

"Think we can orchestrate a little counter-attack here?" Matt asked.

Damien nodded, and raised the small flute to his lips where the mouth piece of his helmet disappeared.

Playing a quick A-major, Lara shot up, and fired three shots into WarMachine's lizard side, sending him stumbling backwards.

He then played a very low C-minor, and Steven fired three shots, causing WarMachine to stumble further backwards.

The next note was a B-minor, Lara shot up, and fired at WarMachine.

The next note was a E-major, and Matt shot up to fire at WarMachine himself.

Damien shot up next, and unleashed another few bolts into WarMachine who fell once Damien shot him right at the joint between his leg and his foot.

As Damien put away his Ocarina, WarMachine let out his trademark chuckle, and stood up before raising his gun and speaking, "Full Blast," he said.

He then raised his weapon, and in one swift move, a large laser sprung from all three barrels, and hit all five Rangers across their chests.

"Where'd that come from?" Damien asked.

WarMachine unleashed one more cackle before the entire simulation froze, and Carter walked through WarMachine, "From our scans," he said as he walked up to his young charge, "The examinations we did on WarMachine showed he was capable of using his weapon to fire all three barrels at once, unleashing one devastating shot against his opponent."

"Not a bad feature," Damien said as he grabbed Carter's outstretched hand, and was hoisted to his feet, "But it would have been nice to have a little warning."

"It was a test," Carter said as the Rangers lined up in front of him, and powered down, "The simple fact of the matter is that during your fight yesterday with WarMachine, and during the simulation today I noticed the same thing. You five are relying heavily on your blasters. Damien, what's the saying I taught you five the day you started training under me?"

"A weapon is only as good as the person who wields it." Damien said.

"Yes," Carter said, "The simple fact of the matter is that you guys can handle yourselves brilliantly in hand to hand combat against Es'ka, but when it comes to the Lieutenants like Gaeko or WarMachine, relying on your blasters is an error in judgement. When it comes to being up close and personal, we need to either develop you five something like a sword or baton, or we need to discover what your personal weapons are."

"I'm afraid that'll have to wait," Wes said as he rushed into the room, "We have an emergency."

Wes led Carter and the team upstairs to the City Monitoring center of Alliance Command, and over to a console where they saw that Colonial Defense had been dispatched to deal with WarMachine who had returned.

"He showed up not five minutes ago," Wes said, "Started shooting up buildings, and Colonial Defense was dispatched to take care of them," Wes then looked at Damien, "And Sergeant, your father is leading the team."

Damien pounded on the table, "Moron," he said, "He's leading them to their deaths. He's gonna get them all killed."

"Then it's your job to save him," Carter said, "You better get out there Sergeant."

"Let's move." Damien said as he pointed over his shoulder.

They ran into the garage, and as they stood in front of the Alliance Rover they were going to use, they crossed their hands over their chests, and exclaimed, "Cosmic Power!"

As they morphed, and jumped into the Alliance Rover, the garage door to the base opened, and Damien floored the Rover, causing it to lurch forward.

The Alliance Rover landed in the street, and as Damien slid the Rover to face the area where WarMachine had been spotted, he shifted into the next gear, and pressed on the gas.

At the sight of the battle…

People were running like chickens with their heads cut off as WarMachine launched salvo after salvo of laser-rounds into the crowds.

"COLONIAL DEFENSE," Major Winters shouted as him and his team arrived with several APCs.

The soldiers that filed out were dressed in segmented grey armor with full helmets that looked like Starship Trooper helmets mixed with a fireman's rebreather. Their P-Carbines and armor were painted in the colors of the Colonial Defense uniforms, white with a single orange stripe running straight downwards, just off-center.

"Of course, you'd s-s-show up," WarMachine said, "What could you p-p-possible do to stop me?"

"Soldiers," Major Winters exclaimed as his troops lined up in a row a few yards away from WarMachine, "Fire!"

The soldiers all opened fire on WarMachine who was only fazed by the ones that landed on the lizard side of his body.

He staggered backwards only a little, and fell to his knee, Major Winters smiled, thinking he might have just won only to have WarMachine stand up, and raise his gun, "Explosive." He said.

The rounds that left his gun threw the Colonial Defense soldiers backwards against the APC which under the constant barrage of explosions flew backwards.

WarMachine let out a his robotic, hissing cackle as Adam crawled out of the APC, "You t-t-thought you could take me," he asked, "I am the v-v-vision of robotic lizard hybridization, I am p-p-perfection!"

"Oh really," Major Winters said, "Your lizard side doesn't seem to be too strong."

"Well you w-w-won't know that for l-l-long," WarMachine said as he raised his gun to fire only to have three laser blasts to hit him on his lizard-half.

Major Winters looked up to see the Cosmic Rangers pull up in their Alliance Rover, "Back off lizard boy," Damien said as he jumped over his father, and turned towards him, "Major, get your men out of here."

Before Adam could open is mouth, one of his soldiers ran over, and picked him up, "Come on Major, let's get you out of here." He said.

The team turned towards WarMachine with their P-Carbines raised, "Alright," Damien said, "This is your one chance to leave you cybernetic lizard."

"You sure don't know w-w-when to quit," WarMachine said, "Something we b-b-both have in common, Red Ranger. I'll o-o-offer you a similar warning. Give me the a-a-astrolabe, and the Serpent Empire will a-a-add you as Generals in the empire."

"There's nothing we have in common," Damien said, "Why are you so interested in that astrolabe?"

"That a-a-astrolabe is my emperor's b-b-birth right," WarMachine said, "It was s-s-stolen from his m-m-mother when she was destroyed by your predecessors."

"Must hold some important information then," Damien said, "But I can tell you right now you'll never get it as long as we're around."

"Then I'll h-h-have to change that." WarMachine said.

He raised his weapon to fire, and unleashed a salvo at the Rangers who dove in different directions before unleashing concentrated bursts of laser-rounds at WarMachine.

Damien managed to fire several rounds toward WarMachine's lizard-half only to have him block the shots with his robotic-side. Before Damien could react, WarMachine hit Damien in the chest with several explosive rounds, sending him flying backwards.

Steven tried to fire a wide-beam at WarMachine, managing to hit WarMachine's lizard wrist, as he grabbed his smoldering wrist, he raised his weapon towards Steven, and spoke, "All a-a-at once."

The laser that struck Steven launched him against the side of a building, and left a human-shaped dent in the wall.

Matt and Jackie ran up to fire at once, only to have WarMachine fire at them at the same time with his three-barrel blast, and throw them both backwards.

Lara quickly scooped up Damien's P-Carbine, and fired both at once, the first shot was blocked by WarMachine's robotic-half, but the second shot nailed him right in the skull.

As WarMachine stumbled backwards, he raised the weapon, and fired, the shot missed Lara, but the explosion didn't.

"Pink," Damien said as he crawled over to her, and held her in his arms, "Pink," she was out cold, "Come on girl get up."

"How sweet," WarMachine said, "There's just one p-p-problem, I don't l-l-like sweet."

WarMachine raised his gun to fire, and right as he did, Damien shielded Lara with his body.

Before the blast impacted though, everything went quiet, he looked around, everything was gone, and it was completely pitch black inside the room.

As he looked around, the entire area suddenly turned into a heavy forest, and not twelve yards away was the original Cosmic Rangers battling a hostile Serpent Empire Lieutenant that for some reason was completely pitch-black and featureless.

But things weren't going their way, that was until the Red Cosmic Ranger shouted, "SHIELD OF ORION!"

Suddenly a perfectly round 24-inch shield that had a red diamond glowing in the center which emitted a red energy that spread across the surface of the shield.

Blue shouted, "BOÖTES SICKLES," and what appeared in his hand were two sickles with blades made of what appeared to be blue diamonds with foot-long handles that had very ornate teardrop-shaped knots on the ends.

Green shouted, "TAURUS AXE," what appeared was a large one-handed double-bladed axe with a foot and a half long handle with a diamond-shaped spike on the end.

Yellow shouted, "PISCES STAFF," and a large gold-metal bo-staff like weapon with eight-flanged rounded ends that looked like dull maces on the ends of the staff.

Pink shouted, "LIBRA'S Daggers," two Raven Claw-style knives appeared, and on the ends of the daggers were two glass orbs that appeared to have stars swimming in them.

Red threw his shield at the hostile who was hit dead-center in the chest, Blue jumped over Red, and struck the enemy twice in the chest, Green slid between Blue's legs, and brought his sickles upwards in an 'X' slash across the hostile's gut, Yellow bounced off Green's shoulders, and came right down on top of the hostile's head with the end of her staff. The Blue, Green, and Yellow made a small diamond-shape with their weapons as Pink jumped off Red's shield, through the hole, and jabbed the hostile in the middle of the chest.

The original Rangers then stood in a very unique position, Green grabbed the axe handle, and pulled it upwards to where the axe's grip was reversed. Blue attached his sickles to the ends of Yellow's staff, Pink then put her blades on the insides of Red's shield who put his shield on side of Green's axe. When Red put his shield on the side of Green's axe, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink grabbed onto the staff as Red put the grip of Green's axe on his shoulder.

"Ready." Red said.

"Ready." The other Rangers said.

Red aimed the device they made at the hostile, when he said, "Fire," the other rangers pulled on the staff, and like an old Beyblade ripcord toy, the shield went spinning out the end of the weapon, went flying into the hostile's chest, and caused the hostile to explode on impact.

Damien quickly snapped back into reality, and shouted, "SHIELD OF ORION!"

When the blast cleared, Damien stood up with Lara hanging on his left arm, and a large spartan-like shield attached to his right.

As Lara regained consciousness, she awoke to see Damien standing there with a large shield attached to his arm.

"Whoa," Lara said as she straightened up, "Where'd you get that?"

"The shield," Damien asked, "We each have a unique weapon, say, 'Libra's Daggers'."

Lara stood to Damien's side, exclaimed, "Libra's Daggers," and the same daggers Damien saw in his vision appeared in Lara's hands, "Wow!"

"Impossible," WarMachine said, "T-t-those weapons can only be w-w-wielded by the true Rangers!"

"Guess we earned them," Damien said as the rest of the team ran up to them.

"Got a word for us?" Matt asked.

"Blue," Damien said, "Boötes Sickles. Green, Taurus Axe. Yellow Pisces Staff."

"Boötes Sickles!" Matt exclaimed.

"Taurus Axe!" Steven exclaimed.

"Pisces Staff!" Jackie exclaimed.

As the weapons manifested themselves, Damien smiled from ear to ear.

 _On the Jörmungandr…_

"Cursssesss," Gaeko said, "Thossse annoying Rangersss have found their weaponsss," he turned away from his viewing-screen to his Second, the Sergeant Es'ka, "My friend, sssend down more sssoldiersss!"

"Yesss sssir," The Sergeant Es'ka said as hit two buttons on his console which launched several Es'ka down to the planet.

 _On the Colony…_

As the Es'ka appeared, the team took fighting stances, "Looks like Gaeko wants us to fight some more." Matt said.

"Then let's give him a show," Damien said, "Let's go!"

As the team charged, the Es'ka and WarMachine charged as well.

The first of the Es'ka reached Matt who blocked the incoming strike from the first Es'ka with his sickles, pulled the Es'ka off balance, and kicked him backwards. He then spun around, and delivered two strikes against the Es'ka's chest. He quickly blocked the swing from the Es'ka behind him by holding one of the sickles over his shoulder. He spun around, hooked his second sickle around the Es'ka's leg, using it to pull the Es'ka off his feet, and once he was spinning around, he flipped the sickles around, and used the blunt ends to send the Es'ka slamming into the ground. The final Es'ka came in, only for Matt to dodge the spin around him, hook his sickles around the Es'ka's throat, and flip him over onto the ground.

Lara quickly jumped over one of the Es'ka's that attacked her, when she came down, both her knives came across the Es'ka's chest in a large 'X'. Spinning around, Lara kicked the second Es'ka backwards, and turned around to dodge the third Es'ka which tried to drop-kick her. As the Es'ka flew past her, Lara flipped her knives around, and used the end to bunt the Es'ka in the side of the head. The final Es'ka stood up as Lara ran up, and sliced the Es'ka across the chest.

Jackie quickly spun her staff around in a large ark, the blow that landed against the first Es'ka's chest sent him flying off his feet. Using the momentum of the staff, she took the second Es'ka's legs out from underneath him. As the Es'ka went flying, the third tried to grab hold of the staff only for Jackie to bunt the Es'ka on the front of his skull with the staff's grip, stunning it. She then lifted the Es'ka off the ground, slammed the Es'ka into the ground. Right as the second Es'ka stood up, she slid her staff between the creature's legs, lifted him off the ground, slammed him into the third Es'ka, and then brought the flanged end of her staff hard down on their stomachs.

Steven blocked the strike from the first Es'ka with the side of his axe, when he pushed backwards, the Es'ka stumbled until Steven ran up to him, jumped on his bent knee, and came down hard on top of the Es'ka's skull with his axe. As Steven landed, he rolled passed another Es'ka, turned around to bunt the Es'ka on the chest with the top of the axe, and then hurl the axe into the Es'ka's chest which upon hitting the Es'ka flew right back into his grip. He then simply swung backwards, close-lining the final Es'ka.

Damien blocked the shot from WarMachine's right hook with his shield, and came in low with a quick jab. As WarMachine recovered, he raised his weapon, "Explosive," he said as he leveled his weapon towards Damien. The rounds that hit Damien's shield exploded on impact, but didn't even cause him to so much as skid backwards. As WarMachine focused, and made his weapon fire faster than it had ever gone, but soon regretted it as his gun backfired on him. WarMachine checked the diamond at the back of his gun to see it had shattered, and knew that Gaeko had played him for a sucker. "GAEKO!" WarMachine yelled.

As WarMachine was distracted by his rage, Damien hurled his shield at WarMachine which struck him dead-center in the chest, and threw him backwards.

As the team joined Damien to see WarMachine struggling to get up, Damien turned to his team, "We have to combine our weapons." He said. "How?" Steven asked. "Just follow your instincts." Damien said.

Steven grabbed the end of his axe, and pulled the blades back to the end of the hilt. As Matt and Jackie combined their weapons, Damien and Lara combined theirs. As Damien placed his shield on the side of Steven's axe, Matt, Steven, Jackie, and Lara grabbed hold of the pole. Damien took aim with the shield, and asked, "Ready?"

"Ready." Matt, Steven, Jackie, and Lara said.

"Pull!" Damien exclaimed.

Matt, Steven, Jackie, and Lara pulled as hard as they could on the pole, and Damien's shield came flying off the end of the weapon with a fury. The shield made it about twenty feet before it started emitting a red, blue, green, yellow, and pink aura. As soon as it struck WarMachine, it carved a large hole straight through, and caused the creature to explode.

As the Rangers' weapons returned to them, Damien walked up to WarMachine who had been reduced to a pile of rubble, but as he walked up to the rubble, WarMachine's remains suddenly moved, and came together in a bright flash of light that when cleared revealed a cluster of dirt, but Damien noticed something inside the dirt.

He attached his shield to the back, and reached down to the dirt, and produced a round object about 2 inches in diameter, roughly the size of an 1877 Half Union coin. As he wiped the dirt away with his thumb, the dirt revealed the object was a silver coin, on the face of the coin was a side-profile of WarMachine's mechanical side, and on the other side of the coin was WarMachine's weapon. As his team walked up to him, Damien was just looking at the coin, puzzled at what was going on.

"What's this." Lara asked.

"I don't know," Damien said, "Must be a storage device. The body's gone, but the spirit must live on in these coins."

"Hey," Major Winters exclaimed as he walked up to the Rangers.

Damien quickly tucked the coin behind his clavicle armor, and turned to face his father.

"Major Winters." Damien said.

"Sergeant," Major Winters said, "What were you doing over here?"

"We heard about the attack," Damien said, "Looked like you could use some help."

"Colonial Defense doesn't need help from anybody." Major Winters said.

"Apparently," Damien said, "You were two seconds away from getting turned into snake-food before we arrived," he then walked past his father, "You're welcome!"

"Hey," Adam said, "I'm not finished with you!"

"Too bad," Damien said, "Because I'm finished taking your crap."

As the team walked back to their Rover, Adam spoke up, "I want to know what he meant by that Astrolabe," he exclaimed, "You better believe that I'm going to take this to your commander!"

Damien scoffed as he climbed into the Rover, he couldn't care less what his father said about knowing about the astrolabe. Everything about their operation to the planet where they found their powers was classified so there was nothing that his father could do to get the answers he wanted.

After returning to base, the team had their weapons examined by the base's top scientists, Damien presented the coin to Carter.

"So right after WarMachine went down, this appeared?" Carter asked as he flipped the coin between his fingers.

"Yes," Damien said, "Must be the emperor's way of summoning their creatures."

"Maybe," Carter said, "Either way, this gives us some insight," he then looked through the glass into the lab where the team's weapons were being studied, "And those weapons give us the edge."

The two of them entered the lab where Eric Rawlings was studying Damien's shield, "Truly remarkable thing Damien," Eric said as he looked at his computer, "The entire shield seems to be made of some kind of composite alloy, stronger than titanium, carbon steel, harder than diamonds, but half the weight."

"I know," Damien said as he picked up the shield, and flipped it around in-between his hands before it dissolved in his hands.

"You did well today," Carter said, "But we need to have a talk about that astrolabe, and soon."

"I know," Damien said, "If the Serpent Empire wants it, then we can't keep it on the colony for extended periods of time."

 _What do you think…_


	8. Green with Envy

**Part 8 – Green with Envy…**

A small cargo vessel in deep space…

Five Es'ka walked down the aisle of a long carrier ship, their Serpent-Stings were fixed on rapid-fire.

Children huddled in the corner with their parents shielding them from the Es'ka who could at any moment turn their weapons on them.

"Ordersss from command," the Sergeant Es'ka said, "We are to take thisss ssship back to Earth, with the civilians inssside."

Before the Es'ka the Sergeant was talking to could speak there was the sound of banging on the roof above them.

"What wasss that," The Es'ka asked as she aimed her Serpents-Sting toward the ceiling.

"They've come to ressscue the humansss." the Sergeant said.

The doors then flung open, and Damien, Matt, Jackie, and Lara jumped into the ship wearing their Ranger armor.

Before the first Es'ka could open fire, Damien dropped the Sergeant standing next to her, causing her to get distracted long enough for Jackie to drop her like a stone.

Lara fired and dropped one of the Es'kas right as they reached for one of the kids.

Matt fired at the forth which staggered back into the vacuum that opened up and was sucked out into space.

The final Es'ka got one shot off, but it was high and off-target.

The four Rangers then fired all their lasers at once, nailing the Es'ka in the chest at the same time.

As the Es'ka went flying backward, the simulation froze and normal gravity to return to the training room.

"Forgive my mentioning of it Sergeant," Carter said as he walked through the door into the vessel, "But I'm pretty sure Mrs. Rawlings warned you about shooting the same target with your Prehenderats."

"She did Major," Damien said as he walked up to his CO before saying, "Power down," the armor on the four rangers disappeared as Carter handed Damien the tablet containing his team's score, "I remember her exact words were 'don't cross the streams'."

"As I recall that was primarily for when we were using our P-Carbines," Matt said as he walked up to Damien, "How'd we do Sarge?"

"A−," Damien said, "Not bad, but still not good enough," as the team walked out of the simulators and towards the ops center Damien kept talking, "One of those Es'ka could have grabbed one of the kids, and threatened to throw them out of the ship."

"You'd probably do a lot better if your whole team was here," Carter said.

"I know sir, I know," Damien said as they walked into the ops center.

"Officer on deck!" one of the soldiers exclaimed.

As the soldiers shot into attention, Carter raised his hand, "At ease everyone," he said.

As they entered Carter's office, Damien spoke, "But, Major, I know that Steve is a hard worker when he needs to be."

"I know that as well Sergeant Winters," Carter said as they both sat at his desk, "I, however, would like to remind you that this a military operation, not a high-school drill team. You lead your men well Sergeant, but you need all five members of your team to be in it one hundred percent of the time not when it's convenient for them."

"I understand Major," Damien said, "I'll try my best to improve on that."

"See that you do," Carter said, "Your team is building publicity with the colony, but no social points with Colonial Defense."

"Then it shouldn't surprise you Major that I couldn't give a hundredth of a damn about what Colonial Defense thinks of my team or the Alliance," Damien said, "They're glorified police officers who are too busy playing soldier to actually protect the colony."

"Not very flattering to say about the division your father works," Carter said.

"My father works there because he wants to distance himself further and further from me, my mother, and my sister," Damien said, "He said the only reason he took that job was to spend more time with us, but the exact opposite happened."

"Interesting deduction Sergeant," Carter said, "Right now though, speculation is the last thing we need," he then pointed his thumb upwards toward the ceiling, "Because right now, five floors above us, General Kruger of the SPD Security Branch is having an all-out yelling match with your father over that astrolabe."

"Colonial Defense has no authority over the Alliance," Damien said, "That astrolabe is top secret, only a handful of people know that it physically exists. My team, the away team that went with you to get us when we got our powers, and the heads of the Alliance. He's not at liberty to know about it, and what he's asking is for all practical purposes to asking about government secrets. Which according to several clauses introduced in the Statement of Unity which was ratified a month and a half ago states is illegal."

"There's a technicality in that," Carter said, "He doesn't know what the astrolabe is, which is what General Kruger is trying to sell your father on. If he buys it, then it gives us time to figure out what the astrolabe is, and how to use it."

"That's a fair point Major," Damien said, "Until then we need to figure out how to do our job without outside intervention from Colonial Defense."

"That might be a bit difficult," Carter said, "Colonial Defense is still charged with defending the colony. Until we can get it through their thick skulls that they're in-over-their-heads when it comes to the Es'ka Lieutenants."

"Trust me, Major, I know my father, he believes he can conquer anything," Damien said, "And he'll continue to think so until something horrible happens."

"Any examples you can think of?" Carter asked.

"He believed that the soldiers at the base which he was the Executive Officer of should work ten-hour shifts," Damien said, "Despite the protests, he didn't change the policy. He was corrected on his theory when a soldier fell asleep in the machine shop and caused an explosion that killed not only the one that fell asleep but four others, caused the others to receive an honorable discharge, and he received disciplinary actions."

"Which is something I might have to consider soon," Carter said.

"Sir?" Damien asked.

"We might have gotten off topic Damien, but don't think I was distracted by the topic that was first proposed," Carter said, "Steven has yet to show up for a workout. if he were in the actual military, he would have already been reprimanded. I gave him some leeway to clean up his act because of his status as a Ranger. But I'm getting grief from the Brass, if he doesn't start to act like a soldier, then I'm going to have to have him disciplined."

Steven's dream that night was one that would probably give any man a small smile.

He was working as a gondolier in Venice, Italy, as he traveled down the canals, serenading the girl in the gondola in front of him.

She was dressed in a knee-length white sundress and had on a large, white sunhat.

The lady turned around, but right before he could see her face, the sound of his alarm going off caused him to jolt awake.

He sat up as fast as he could and banged his head on the shelf over his bed.

As he reached up and rubbed his forehead, he looked at his clock, it was about 9:00 A.M., he knew he was late, but when you're a Ranger you should get a little leeway.

Walking downstairs, Steven was greeted by his Mother who was wide awake, cleaning the house, "Morning mom." He said.

"Hello Steven," Loren said as she looked up to see him, "Good to see you awake."

"Are there any messages for me?" Steven asked.

"One," Loren said, "From Damien saying to get down to the station as fast as you can."

As Steven put on his uniform and walked to the tram station where upon entering, he found a seat near the entrance.

It would be another few stops before he arrived at the base, the first stop the train went to, a young lady about Steven's age stepped onto the train, she wore a black skirt, black high-heels, and a white blouse.

"Is anybody sitting here," she asked as she walked up to Steven.

"No," Steven said as he motioned toward the seat, "Please."

"You're Alliance aren't you," she asked.

"Yes," Steven said before holding out his hand, "Steve Malone, but you can call me Steven."

"I'm Mandy," she said as she held out her hand, "Mandy Linnell."

"What brings you to this train?" Steven asked.

"I work at the City Library," Mandy said, "I work in the records vault.

"Amazing position," Steven said.

For the next couple stops, they talked about everything, music, movies, and everything else. The next to last stop before Steven had to leave, a young male about Steven and Mandy's age stepped onto the train, "Mandy," he said as he sat next to her.

"Hello Scotty," Mandy said as she kissed him on the cheek before turning her attention to Steven, "Steven, this is Scott, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Scott said.

"Likewise," Steven said as he shook Scott's hand, "If you'll excuse me, I have to use the bathroom."

Steven walked to the restroom, and once he was inside, he leaned his head against the wall, he found a girl he liked and found out she had a boyfriend. Some people have the worst luck.

As soon as the next stop appeared, Steven stepped off, not knowing that Mandy was watching him

As he walked down the steps, he saw the base off in the distance, and as he walked up, Matt, Jackie, and Lara were standing outside waiting for him.

"Hey guys," he said as he walked up to them to see the impatient look on their faces, "What?"

"You're late," Matt said, "And both Damien and Major Grayson are pissed."

"Why isn't Damien her to tell me," Steven asked.

"He received a call a half hour after the simulation from Kit Acklin," Matt said, "That Colonial Defense officer that stopped us the other day. Said he wanted to meet and talk so Damien decided to go alone."

Damien met up with Kit in a local café where Kit had waiting for them, having already ordered them coffee, "Kit," Damien said as he approached their table, "Good to see you."

"You too," Kit said as he ushered toward the table, "Please, sit."

"Alright Kit," Damien said as he took a sip of the coffee that they ordered, "Why the meeting?"

"To warn you," Kit said, "Your father went to the governor, today. He's getting a subpoena to call Supreme Commander Kruger in front of a judiciary board to answer questions about this thing he heard WarMachine talking about a few days ago."

"Which means we have to get that thing out of the colony," Damien said.

"Yes," Kit said, "And probably get those Rangers off the planet as well."

"Good idea," Damien said before leaning across the table, "You're risking your career telling me this, why?"

"I believe those Rangers can do some good here," Kit said, "And I know that you're on the support team."

"You seem to be the only one," Damien said.

"Untrue," Kit said, "There are many of us who think the same way."

"Think you can pick out the ones that won't blab to my father?" Damien asked.

"I work with them," Kit said, "We report for Alliance duty by…"

"No," Damien said, "We can't risk that. But we could use a few spies."

"You want us to spy on Colonial Defense for the Alliance," Kit asked.

"We need them," Damien said, "Just have your friends keep tabs on what my father is planning, have them report it to you, and you pass them on to me," Damien held out his hand, "What do you say?"

"I'd say you've yourself a spy, Sergeant," Kit said as he shook Damien's hand, "Now let's go before we arouse suspicion."

As they left, Damien spoke, "You know Kit, this could very well be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Yep," Kit said as he turned toward Kit, "See you soon, friend."

Damien and Kit walked in opposite directions, when Damien arrived back at base, Steven was the first to greet him, "Damien, what's this I hear about you being angry?" He asked.

"Not now," Damien said as he walked to the lift where the rest of his group followed him, "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem," Steven asked.

"Two words," Damien said, "My father."

Damien and his team walked to Carter's office where upon hitting the _chine_ button, there was an answer over the intercom, "Come in."

Damien and his team walked into Carter's office where he was talking to Chad Lee, the Alliance's Martial Arts Instructor.

"Captain Lee," Damien said as he saluted the Blue Lightspeed Ranger, "Good to see you sir."

"You too Sergeant," Chad said, "Me and Major Grayson were just wrapping up," he then turned back to Carter, "I'm due at the training grounds."

Carter grabbed Chad's outstretched hand, "Alright," Carter said, "See you," as Chad left, Carter looked at Damien, "Stand at ease Sergeant," Carter then noticed the look on Damien's face, "Something wrong, Sergeant?"

"Yes sir," Damien said, "As you're aware I was contacted by a young man by the name of Kit Acklin who works in Colonial Defense," Damien sat down in front of Carter's desk, "Good news first, Kit has agreed to pass on any information about my father's activities directly to me. We now have a spy in Colonial Defense."

"Good," Carter said, "The more we know, the better."

"Now the bad news sir," Damien said, "My father went to the Colonial Governor. He's issuing Supreme Commander Kruger a subpoena to talk about the astrolabe."

Carter slammed his fist onto the table, "Damn," he cursed, "Man's become an even more a threat to The Alliance than we thought."

"Sir," Damien said, "I was wondering actually. What _if_ the astrolabe wasn't on the colony when Commander Kruger is at the judicial hearing?"

"You're thinking on your feet now Sergeant," Carter said, "Take it away for a few days for testing? Maybe some training exercises?"

"We're going to need to find a pretty remote place." Damien said.

"You let me take care of that," Carter said, "You prep the astrolabe for off-world transport."

 _Earth…_

"I knew WarMachine was worthless," the Serpent Emperor said, "No surprise there."

"Then you sssent him asss cannon-fodder?" Gaeko asked.

"Yes," the Emperor said, "To test these Rangers. Now that they have their weapons they're even more dangerous," the ball in the Emperor's hand began to glow, "The astrolabe is on the move, probably the humans are going to study it. Gaeko, follow them in the Jörmungandr, and bring it back."

"Yesss, my lord," Gaeko said, "And might I sssuggest sssending along sssome backup?"

"Of course," the Emperor said, "Snake-Charmer, summon another, someone that can handle himself."

"Yesss, my lord," Snake-Charmer said as he raised his Pungi to his lips, and played a small melancholy tune.

What rose out of the pit was a serpent-like humanoid that looked like what would happen if Naja and Stingerella had a daughter.

She had her mother's body texture with her father's face and color scheme.

As she rose out of the pit, she moved very seductively, almost trying to seduce the Emperor, "My Emppperorrrr," she said in an almost purring voice like a cat.

"Hello Illustria," the Emperor said, "Welcome back."

"My lllord," Ilustria said, "What is thy bidding?"

"The Rangers have been reborn," the Emperor said, "And they have the Astrolabe."

"The astrrrolabe," Ilustria asked, "Werrre are they taking it?"

"Somewhere," the Emperor said, "You will go with Gaeko in the Jörmungandr, and follow them."

"Yes my lllord," Ilustria said, "Can I make just one request?"

"Anything," the Emperor said.

Ilustria reached back into the pit, and retrieved what appeared to be an umbrella, when she unfolded it however, it was large, made of snake skin, and had a serrated edge that ran along the edge of the umbrella.

"Would you be so kind as to escort a lady," Ilustria said as he held her arm out to Gaeko's friend, the Sergeant Es'ka standing next to Gaeko.

"Of course," the Sergeant Es'ka said as he held out his arm.

 _Guess what happens next…_


	9. Journey to Parous II

**Part 9 – Journey to Parous II**

As soon as the United was loaded, Damien boarded with Carter and a minimum bag with enough clothes for one week.

Two hours later, while they were on the training-deck, Steven was working on the punching bag while a humanoid robotic held it.

Lara ran on the treadmill, she always used it on speed level five point five, and Jackie took to the step-climber, somehow, going up made her feel good.

Damien decided to go a few rounds with Matt, the jab that Matt swung at him was soon deflected, and Damien used the momentum to throw Matt against the wall.

Matt landed on the wall only to see Damien swing at him, Matt pushed himself off the wall and threw his arm at Damien which was caught.

Damien then grabbed Matt's arm, and twisted it into an arm lock, Matt simply fell into Damien's legs, freeing his arms, and separating them both.

The buzzer then sounded as Damien jumped to his feet, as he held out his hand to Matt, Matt grabbed it and was pulled to his feet.

"Nice job boss," Matt said, "Our training seems to be paying off."

"Yea," Damien said as the two unwrapped their hands, "Training we should be doing as a team."

"What more do you want me to say," Steven asked as he removed his boxing gloves, "I'm sorry, you know I like to sleep in."

"Yes I do, Steven," Damien said, "You like to sleep in, and work at your own pace. That would have worked back on Earth during the summer when we were in school."

"I know we're not in school," Steven said, "We're not on Earth, and it's not the summer."

"Do you know we also have a higher responsibility now," Damien asked, "And I'm not talking about the Alliance."

"You mean us as Rangers?" Steven asked.

"Yes," Damien said as the five friends joined in the center of the training room, "Being a Ranger is a bigger responsibility than any of us could have hoped for. The literal fate of Earth is in our hands now, and we slack off, we don't just lose, the Alliance loses, and so does Earth. That's the goal we are trying to accomplish, getting Earth back, and beating the Serpent Empire."

"I haven't lost sight of that," Steven said, "But sleeping in doesn't mean I'm slacking off on my duty to the team."

"I know that Steven," Damien said, "But that's not the point. The point is that Carter is considering taking disciplinary actions if you don't start coming to work on time."

"And what did you have to say on the matter," Steven asked.

"I might be your CO, but I'm still Carter's subordinate," Damien said, "I can only make a formal argument. In the field, I might have absolute autonomy, when it comes to the policies, I have almost zero power. If Carter decides to go forward and prosecute you, I can't do a damn thing to stop him."

There was a chime followed by the bridge's communication officer, "Bridge to Sergeant Winters."

"Winters here," Damien said.

"We have a message coming from the colony," the officer said, "It's Supreme Commander Cruger, he wants to speak to your team."

"Route to the holographic generator it in here," Damien said, as the team stood in formation, Supreme Commander Cruger appeared in front of the team, "Attention!"

The team saluted the Commander who waved his hand and spoke, "At ease," he said, as the team stood at ease, he took a moment to look at their attire, "See you just got through with your workout."

"Yes, sir," Damien said.

Cruger then held up a small piece of paper, "Sergeant, would you explain this," he asked.

"Commander, you have to believe me, I knew nothing about this until recently," Damien said, "If I did, I would have done anything to talk my father out of this."

"I don't blame you for this Sergeant," Cruger said, "But if you have anything that would help me, I'd be most grateful, and I might even put in a good word with the Council."

"One thing you should know Commander is that my father is relentless," Damien said, "Make one mistake, and he will find a way to use it against you."

"Thank you, Sergeant," Cruger said, "Good luck with the operation," Cruger then saluted the team, "Cruger out."

"Thank you, sir," Damien said as Cruger's hologram shut off, "That could have been worse."

"Alright," Steven said, "I'm gonna get some grub."

"Steven, I…" Damien began before he was interrupted.

"Sergeant Winters," the communication officer said.

"WHAT!?" Damien asked.

"Another message from the colony," the officer said, "It's from your mother and sister."

"For petty sake," Damien said as he walked over to the wall, and picked up a disposable towel, "I'll take it in my team's quarters."

After returning to Earth, one of the crew's quarters was designated specifically for the Ranger's use. The room was a twenty-foot-feet circle with five beds, and separate showers for the boys and girls.

The beds were standard-issue beds with a memory-foam mattress that was covered with a leather-like waterproof material.

Damien walked over to the desk, and opened the message from his mother and sister, "Hey guys."

"Hey," Maria said, "We haven't heard from you all day."

"Sorry mom," Damien said, "I forgot to tell you guys, we've been deployed."

"You forgot," Ellen asked, "You forgot to tell your mother and little sister?"

"I'm sorry guys," Damien said, "But it was a last minute thing, it's a simple showing of the flag for a week."

"A week," Ellen and Maria asked at the same time.

"A week is an awfully long time for a patrol," Maria said, "Is there something we should know?"

"No," Damien said, "Even if wanted to tell you, I'm not at liberty to do so. It's Alliance military procedure not to discuss details about an ongoing operation while on duty."

"Is there anything you can tell us," Ellen asked.

"Don't worry," Damien said, "I'll be back."

"Alright," Maria said, "We love you."

"I love you both," Damien said as he kissed his hand, and touched his mother and sister on the screen.

As the transmission cut, the communication's officer contacted Damien for the third time, "Bridge to Sergeant Winters."

"This better be important Corporal," Damien said as he looked at the intercom.

"Sorry about this Sergeant," the officer said, "But it's Major Grayson, he said to join him and Lieutenant Mitchel in the mess hall as soon as possible.

"Tell him I'll be right over," Damien said as he stood up, walked over to his closet to grab his uniform, and then over to the bathroom to take a shower.

After a quick shower, Damien proceeded to the bridge where Carter was waiting in the captain's dining room with Ryan, "Sergeant, glad you could join us," Carter ushered Damien to the seat across from Ryan.

"Thank you, Major," Damien said as he took his seat across from Ryan and picked up his water, "If you don't me asking Major, why'd you ask me to join you two?"

"Isn't it tradition for a Captain to dine with his senior staff," Carter asked.

Once Damien heard 'senior staff' come out of Carter's mouth, the water he was drinking when down the wrong hole, and he started coughing, "Easy there," Ryan said, "We don't need you choking on us now, Sergeant."

"Sorry sir," Damien said, "But, Senior Staff? I'm a Sergeant."

"That may be the case in the eye of the public," Carter said, "And while I still refer to you a Sergeant, you should know your responsibilities as a Ranger elevates you to a spot almost equivalent to Lieutenant Mitchel here."

"I wish I had known that sir," Damien said as the chef brought in the fish the chef had in stock, "They glossed over 'Being a Ranger 101' at the Academy."

Carter, Ryan, and Damien let out a small chuckle, "That's not the only reason I brought you here," Carter said, "I wanted to give you a head's up on the planet we're going to," Carter handed Damien a tablet.

 _Ranger's Quarters, two hours later_ …

"The planet is called Parous II," Damien said, "One giant ball of sand in the middle of a solar system mostly populated by gas giants. This place stays dry almost the entire year, save for one month out of the year where there is enough water to conduct desert survival drills."

"Enough water to drink," Matt asked.

"Enough that we don't have to bring water," Damien said, "Shouldn't be a problem. Once we arrive, we're going down to the planet where the researchers will conduct various experiments on the astrolabe."

"And us?" Steven asked.

"We're going to conduct combat drills," Damien said, "Work on the way we operate as a team."

 _Two days later_ …

"Tents," Carter asked as he checked his tablet.

"Eight tents," Damien said, "Four for the crew, one for you, one armory tent, one science tent, and one bathroom tent."

"Pitons," Carter asked.

"Check," Damien said.

"Trash bags," Carter asked.

"About fifty bags," Damien said.

"We're set," Carter said as he put his tablet away, when he slid on his Alliance beret, he shouted, "ALRIGHT! MOUNT UP!"

The crews mounted their shuttles which were smaller versions of the Mega V4 save it was painted Alliance Blue with accents of Gold instead of yellow and black.

Damien took the flight controls while Matt took the weapons, Lara the scanners, Jackie the communications, and Steven the navigation.

"This is Shuttle Aquarius," Carter said into the communicator that came down from the co-pilot's panel like a CV Radio speaker, "All Shuttles report in."

"This is Shuttle Gemini," the pilot of the carrier shuttle who would be carrying down the supplies said, "Standing by."

"This is Shuttle Virgo," the pilot of the troop shuttle who would be carrying the troops down to the planet said, "Standing by."

"This is Shuttle Libra," the pilot of the scientific shuttle who would be carrying down the science equipment and astrolabe, "Standing by."

"All shuttles are go," Jackie said at her communication's console, "Scanners report calm conditions at the landing site."

"Good," Carter said, "Get clearance from the bridge, and prepare for departure."

Jackie tapped a few commands on her console, and once she got a reply, she turned toward Carter, "Bridge has cleared us for departure," she said, "Hanger bay doors opening."

As the hangar doors opened, Carter put his hand on Damien's shoulder, "On your move, Red Ranger," he said.

Damien powered up the engines, and grabbed the controls, "Here we go," he said.

As the shuttle lifted off the hanger bay floor, Damien eased the controls forward, and once the shuttle was out of the hanger, he pressed on the throttle, sending the shuttle towards the planet's surface.

"Anything on scanners," Carter asked.

"Nothing so far," Jackie said, "Seems the Serpent Empire doesn't know about us."

 _Several hundred light years away_ …

"Ssso," the Sergeant Es'ka said as he poured Ilustria a cup of tea, "Misss Ilussstria, how did…"

"Pleeease, just Ilustria," she said, "Ms. Ilustria sounds so… formal."

"Ok then," the Sergeant Es'ka said, "How did you come to ssserve the Emperor?"

"I was brought before the Empeeror as a lowly Human," Ilustria said, "I had been a prostitute in Egypt before a gggracious Es'ka found me and brought me before the Empeeror's mother who gggranted me this poweeer."

"I'm glad he did," the Sergeant Es'ka said as he sat in front of her, and raised his own glass, "To the gloriousss Empire."

"And those that serrrve it," Ilustria said as she gave the Sergeant a smile that sent his heart rate through the roof and out of sight.

As the Sergeant went to take a sip of his tea, his hand was shaking so much he poured a small amount that was hot enough to burn a hole through his pants.

"OOUUCCHH," he screamed as he jumped up, patting that spot on his outer-left thigh.

Ilustria giggled as the Sergeant finally cooled off his leg to turn around and speak, "Ssso, isss there anything elssse I ssshould know?"

"For starrrterrrs," Ilustria said as she walked over to the Sergeant, and took his hand, "I'm not marrried."

"How about I ssshow you the bessst view in the ssship," the Sergeant asked.

 _Guess what happens_ …


	10. Siege of Parous II

**Part 10 – Siege of Parous II**

It took four hours for the team to set up their base camp, when they did, Carter passed out the duty assignments.

When it came time for Damien's team to get their assignment, they walked into the tent, and saw Carter in a conference call with Commander Cruger, "They've begun to ask questions about Damien's team," the Commander said, "They, of course, know who there are. They have agreed that the identities of the Rangers will remain a secret from Colonial Defense."

"Good," Carter said, "That's a step in the right direction."

"I have a feeling that they're going to ask about the Astrolabe tomorrow," Cruger said, "I need to tell them something."

"We should have something for you tomorrow, Commander," Carter said, "You have to give us time."

"Time is the one thing that's not on our side," Commander Cruger said, "We need answers soon Major or we might all be on the chopping block."

"We'll do our best, Commander," Carter said.

"I expect nothing more, Major," Cruger said.

"Major," Damien said as he and his team stood at attention, "Reporting for duty."

"At ease Sergeant," Carter said as he held out a small tablet, "I wanted to tell you that the combat drills start tonight."

"Tonight," Damien asked.

"That a problem Sergeant," Carter asked.

"No sir," Damien said, "Just asking."

"I need to test how well you operate at night," Carter said, "You begin tonight working combat drills. While team one patrols, they will place holographic Es'ka which you will engage. Get some rest, you set out at 2100 Hours."

"Yes sir," Damien said, "We'll be ready."

"Good," Carter said, "You're dismissed."

As the team walked out and into their tent, Steven prepared his gear for the nightly exercises, as Damien was preparing his P-Carbine, Steven spoke up, "I haven't lost sight of what we're doing."

"I don't doubt that," Damien said as he adjusted the tightness of two screws on his Prehenderat blaster's grip.

"Then why didn't you talk to Carter on my behalf about the disciplinary actions?" Steven asked.

"I did," Damien said.

"That's all you have to say?" Steven asked.

"Yep," Damien said.

"You know I'm dedicated," Steven said.

"Yes, I do," Damien said.

"Then why can't you help me with…" Steven began.

"Because I'm just a Sergeant," Damien said.

"Hey," Matt said as he pulled the flap open, "It's time to go."

"We'll talk about this later," Damien said, "Let's get going."

Leaving the tent, the team proceeded into the mountains.

The trail left by the previous patrol was clear as day, especially underneath the glow of the three moons that floated in space above Parous II.

"Can I just say this," Steven asked.

"We don't have anything else to do while we march," Damien said.

"The fact that I oversleep doesn't mean I'm not dedicated," Steven said.

"I know that," Damien said.

"Then why the hell didn't you speak to Major Grayson on my behalf," Steven asked.

"I did," Damien said as he turned around to look at Steven, "If you think I want this, then you're wrong! You've been my friend since Middle School, and we all have you to thank for winning that drill team competition on Evacuation Day. If it were up to me, nothing would happen, and you sure as hell wouldn't be required to take part in any disciplinary activities of any kind."

The look on Steven's face as almost as humbled when Damien finished and all he mustered was, "I had no idea."

"It's no secret I hold you in good regard," Damien said as he put his hand on Steven's shoulder, "If it weren't for this whole situation, I'd put you up for a promotion."

Steven grabbed Damien's arm, "You're a good friend."

"We cool now," Damien asked as he removed his hand from Steven's shoulder, and held it out in front of him.

"Yea," Steven said as he grabbed Damien's hand, "We're cool."

 _Above_ …

"There it isss," Gaeko said as he pointed at Parous II, "That'sss where the Assstrolabe isss," he then turned around to face Ilustria, "Take a sssmall attachment of sssoldiers down to the sssurface and get it back."

"Gaeko," the Sergeant Es'ka said, "With your permisssion, I would like to accompany her down to the sssurface."

"Give usss a moment," Gaeko said as he ushered the Sergeant Es'ka over to his ready room, as soon as they entered, and the door closed, Gaeko spoke up, "What are you doing? Ssshe'sss a rival, we can ussse thisss."

"You're right, we can," the Sergeant Es'ka said, "But ssshe told me ssshe was given her powersss by the Emperor himssself. If we don't return with her, do you know what the Emperor will do to usss?"

Gaeko thought about it for a second and spoke, "I might have lossst a few yearsss off my life jussst thinking about it," he leaned in close to the Sergeant, and whispered, "Make sssure ssshe comesss back alive. If you can, sssave her at the lassst minute."

"Keep her in our debt," the Sergeant asked, "An ally clossse to the Emperor would do a lot toward our caussse."

Gaeko and the Sergeant walked outside, "Upon further consssideration," Gaeko said, "I will be sssending the Sssergeant down to the sssurface with you."

"An extttra pairrr of arrrms would be a trrremendous help," Ilustria said.

"Let'sss go then," the Sergeant said.

 _Base Camp_ …

Carter was signing a few papers when Ryan's voice came through his communicator, "Mitchel to Grayson," Ryan said.

"This is Grayson," Carter said as he tapped on the communicator's _talk_ button, "Go ahead."

"Major we've got company," Ryan said, "It's the Jörmungandr, and they're sending several shuttles down to the surface."

"Prepare the United for combat," Carter said as he grabbed his beret, and slid it on, "I'll start preparing the defenses for the camp."

Carter walked out of the tent, and exclaimed, "We got incoming! Prepare the camp for siege," the soldiers in the camp scrambled to get the camp ready as Carter contacted Damien, "Major Grayson to Sergeant Winters."

"Winters here," Damien said, "Go ahead."

"Damien, we have incoming," Carter said, "Get back to the camp as soon as you can!"

Right before Damien could speak, a series of high-power explosions sent the team flying backwards, "No can do Major," Damien said as he picked himself up, "We've been engaged!"

"We'll try to hold off as long as we can," Carter said, "You take care."

"Will do Major," Damien said as the team readied themselves while the shuttle landed in front of them.

As the door opened, the Sergeant Es'ka that injured the team stepped out behind a snake-scorpion hybrid who carried a very sharp umbrella with two other Sergeant Es'ka.

"Helllo Rrrangers," Ilustria said, "I'm Ilustria."

"Charmed to meet you," Damien said as he tightened his grip on his P-Carbine.

"Wwwhy don't you tell us wherrre the Astrrrolabe is," Ilustria asked, "And wwwe'll be on ourrr wwway?"

"Thanks for the offer," Steven said, "But why don't you tell us what your interest in it is?"

"That will never happen," the Sergeant Es'ka said.

"Now, now," Ilustria said, "No need to be rrrude," Ilustria turned back toward the Rangers, "That astrrrolabe is the key to ourrr powerrr. With it's powerrr, the Serpent Empirrre will rrrule the univerrrse."

"We won't let that happen," Steven said, "Let's Morph!"

The team crossed their hands over their chests, and shouted, "COSMIC POWER!"

As the team morphed, Ilustria ushered the soldiers forward, "Why don't you let us take Ilustria," Lara asked.

"You got it," Damien said.

The Rangers holstered their P-Carbines and charged.

 _Basecamp_ …

Several other shuttles deployed from the Jörmungandr landed not two hundred feet from the camp to drop off several Es'ka Platoons.

"Hold your fire till you see the darks of their eyes," Carter exclaimed.

The Es'ka approached carrying their Serpent-Stings and opened fire.

The soldiers returned fire, and line after line of Es'ka began falling.

 _Back with the Rangers_ …

Damien dodged the shot from the main Sergeant Es'ka who came back in with a sweeping kick which Damien jumped over.

Matt blocked the blow from his Es'ka, and planted his open palm into the Es'ka's chest, sending him flying backwards, he recovered and came back at Matt.

Steven jumped off the final Es'ka's swing, and came in low, elbowed the Es'ka on top of his head. The Es'ka stumbled backwards only to land against a small dirt mound, Steven charged and threw a punch only for the Es'ka to move out of the way.

Lara jumped over Ilustria's swing and tried a leg-sweep which Ilustria jumped over. Jackie came in next and tried to kick her, only for Ilustria to grab her leg and throw her backwards.

Jackie back flipped onto the ground, and both she and Lara ran toward her, and threw simultaneous kicks only for Ilustria to block both of them, and swipe both of them across the chest, sending them flying backwards.

Damien, Matt, and Steven ran to their female colleagues and helped them up.

"She's strong," Matt said.

"We're going to need a new plan," Damien said.

"What about the holograms," Steven asked.

"The holograms," Damien asked.

"Follow my lead," Steven said as he pulled out his Prehenderat, and fired several shots at the ground, causing a small smoke screen to cover the team's retreat.

As the team ran toward the holographic field, Steven contacted Carter, "Private Malone to Major Grayson," Steven said into his communicator.

"This is Grayson," Carter said, "Go ahead Private."

"Major, we need the location of those holographic targets, and we need someone to do a few modifications to the holographic matrix," Steven said.

Carter ran back to the tent where the technicians set up the holographic index, when he arrived, Eric Rawlings was modifying one of the soldier's P-Carbines.

"Doc," Carter said, "The team needs your help."

"What do I have to do," Eric asked as he finished with the soldiers' modifications, and he sent him on his way.

"Where's the holographic index for the holographic Es'ka," Carter asked.

"Over here," Eric said as he pointed at a single console.

Carter handed Eric his communicator, and spoke, "Private, you're on with Dr. Malone."

Carter ran back to the front line, Eric spoke, "I'm here," he said.

"Am I glad to hear you, Eric," Steven said as he and the team kept running, "Where are those holographic generators?"

Eric pulled up the map of the area, "You're about twenty feet from the beginning of it," he said.

"I need you to make a few modifications," Steven said, "Reset their parameters to the following specifications…"

Ten minutes later, Ilustria and the four Sergeant Es'ka came walking into the area that the team entered.

"Wwwhere did thhhey go," Ilustria asked.

"Right here," Damien said from behind them.

The Es'ka and Ilustria turned around to see Damien and his team standing there with their P-Carbines.

The four of them turned around and fired their Serpent-Stings only to have the team disappear like holograms right before the shots landed.

"What the…" the main Sergeant asked.

"Hello," Matt said from the right.

As the turned to fire, he disappeared right before the shot landed as well.

"What'sss going on," one of the Sergeants asked.

"Hi," Lara said from the side of them.

The Es'ka turned to fire, and right before the shot landed, she disappeared.

Then Jackie, then Damien, the Damien again, then Steven, then Matt, then Jackie, and so on and so forth.

What they didn't realize was that thirty yards away, the team was observing the Es'ka and Ilustria from a cliff with Steven controlling the holographic generators with the spare communicator he had stored in his pocket.

"This is too easy," Steven said as he made Matt and Damien appear simultaneously, and make them give the Es'ka the 'you can't catch me' gesture a kid would give to someone who was chasing them.

"Genius Steven," Damien said as he clapped Steven on the shoulder.

Right then the communicator in Steven's hand started glowing gold and caused the team to shield their eyes.

Meanwhile, in the tent where Eric was located, Eric noticed a star on the astrolabe started to glow, and as he quickly made some calculations, he realized that the star on the astrolabe was not a star at all, but a planet, and it was the very planet they're on.

He quickly rushed over to the scanner that detected the Rangers' diamonds in the first place and saw that the energy was coming from the exact spot the Rangers were in.

"Holy cow," Steven said as he put his hands on the edges of the astrolabe, "So that's what you're for."

"Therrre they arrre," Ilustria exclaimed as she pointed at the Rangers.

"Steven," Damien exclaimed, "Switch holograms to combat mode!"

Steven quickly input a few commands into his communicator, and the holograms all activated, throwing up at least three different teams of Rangers.

"What do you say we get down there and help them, sir," Steven asked.

"You got that right," Damien said as he jumped down with his team, "Let's get out the hardware."

The Rangers called on their weapons and charged.

The first Es'ka was almost no match for Damien and the holograms as a fury of punches and kicks came raining down on his chest before sending him flying backwards against the rock wall and disintegrating upon landing against the ground.

The second was basically pinned against the wall as Matt came in with his sickles, the slices that rained down on his chest coupled with the fact that the holograms were holding him down was too much as the number of cuts soon caused the Es'ka to explode.

Ilustria was almost no match as Lara and Jackie came at her with their weapons, it would have been no doubt that if she were human, she would have been torn to pieces.

Mysteriously, the final Es'ka was nowhere to be seen as Ilustria fell to her knees, "Not so tough now eh Ilustria," Steven asked as he walked up to her, "Permission to end this Sergeant?"

"Granted," Damien said.

Steven raised his ax above his head, but before he could bring it down, a series of explosive shots sent the team flying backward.

The final Sergeant Es'ka jumped in front of Ilustria, and spoke, "You will not harm her while I am ssstanding," he said as he turned around, and in one swoop scooped the injured Lieutenant into his arms, "Goodbye Rangersss."

The Sergeant jumped as one of the dropships came in low, and carried him and Ilustria with them.

"Damn," Steven cursed as he punched the ground, "We lost them."

"It's alright Steven," Damien said, "We'll get them next time."

"Major Grayson to Sergeant Winters," Carter said over the communicator.

"Winters here," Damien said.

"I don't know what you did Sergeant, but the Es'ka are in full retreat," Carter said, "Good work."

"Thank you, sir," Damien said, "But it wasn't me," he looked over at Steven, and playfully punched him in the shoulder, "It was Private Malone."

"Send my congratulations," Carter said, "And get back here on the double, we're going home."

"Yes sir," Damien said as him and the team stood up.

The team powered down, and walked off, "Some night eh Sergeant," Steven asked.

"Damn straight," Damien said.

 _The United_ …

"So these are the terms of my 'punishment'," Steven asked as he looked over the conditions of his disciplinary actions while the team sat in their quarters.

"Yep," Damien said, "Not very extreme, but after that, the brass thought you deserved a little leeway. You show up at 0800 Hours instead of 0700 Hours, and you make up that time by training overtime."

"That's everything," Steven asked.

"You were expecting more," Damien asked.

"No," Steven said, "Just thought there would be."

"Just be thankful that's all you're getting," Damien said, "But it's good that we finally have the team back in good graces."

"You said it, pal," Steven said as he laid back on his bunk, "You said it."

Returning to the colony was something interesting as Supreme Commander Cruger was the first one to greet them.

"Hello Rangers," he said as he approached them.

"Commander," Damien said as they stood at attention.

"At ease Rangers," Cruger said, "I have good news, I have come out of the hearing unscathed. And with the added victory you just had over the Serpent Empire's newest Lieutenant, we can no go straight back to business as usual."

"Thank you, sir," Damien said, "I'm glad to see everything worked out."

"All thanks to you, my boy," Cruger said as he put his hand on Damien's shoulder.

"With all due respect sir," Damien said as he reached over to loop his arms around Steven's shoulder, "Right now, the hero of the day award belongs to this guy."

 _Tram_...

Steven was riding the Tram car back to his house when the tram came to a complete stop, Steven was surprised when Mandy stood over him, "Hello, she said as she walked up to him.

"Mandy," Steven said, "Good to see you."

"Is anyone sitting here," she asked.

"No," Steven said as he gestured to the seat in front of him.

"I heard you were deployed," she said, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Steven said, "The Rangers handled everything expertly."

"I'm glad," Mandy said.

"So, where's Scott," Steven asked.

"I dumped him," Mandy said, "He's really controlling."

"No one should have to suffer like that," Steven said, "Especially not a girl like you."

"Thank you," Mandy said, "You know, you seem like the kind of guy that really knows how to treat a woman."

"Then will you let me show you," Steven asked.

"Steven," Mandy said, "Are you asking me out?"

"You're damn right I am," Steven said, "What do you say?"

 _What do you think_ …


	11. Blue Streak - Part 1

**Part 11 – Streak of Blue – Part 1**

A slow warm heat crept over the colony as the team sat on the edge of the colony, and watched as the sun sank over the horizon.

Damien's team, however, didn't get a chance to enjoy the gentle heat on what would usually be their area of Mirinoi's colder temperature because they were busy in the simulator in Alliance Headquarters.

"Steady as she goes Lara," Damien said as he sat in the shuttle's command chair, next to Lara on the viewscreen was a large asteroid field.

Lara concentrated as she slowly navigated the field in front of them, "I've found a way through here," Matt said as he turned toward Damien.

"Good work Corporal," Damien said as he typed the course correction into the computer, "Lara, see if you can follow this course."

"Making the course correction," Lara said as she input the course into the shuttle's navi-computer.

"Sir," Steven said, "I'm detecting clear space ahead."

"Scan for any ships," Damien said, "I don't want to be surprised when we exit the field."

"Commencing scan now," Steven said, "Nothing so far sir."

"United to Shuttle Libra," Carter said over the radio, "How's it going out there?"

"Very good sir," Damien said, "Observation complete."

"We'll be waiting for you back on the United," Carter said.

"Sir," Steven said, "I'm getting a reading, looks like we have company."

"Details Steven," Damien said as he prepared the weapon systems.

"Two Serpent Shuttles," Steven said, "Coming right up on our six."

"Raising shield," Damien said as he raised the shields, "Matt, standby on weapons."

"Weapons ready," Matt said, "Ready for your command."

"Matt, you don't my command to defend yourself," Damien said.

"Shuttles closing," Steven said, "They're powering up weapons."

"Engaging," Matt said as he aimed the turrets on top toward the shuttles, and fired several shots which struck the front of the left shuttle, and caused it to explode.

"One shuttle down," Steven said, "The other one is about to fire. Brace for impact!"

The Serpent shuttle behind them fired two bolts at them which struck the back of the shuttle, rocking it like a boat in a hurricane, "Report," Damien said.

"Shields down to 42% Sergeant," Steven said, "Their weapons are powerful."

"Matt, finish that bastard," Damien said.

Matt aimed at the shuttle, but the shot missed, and struck an asteroid, "I missed, sir." He said.

"They're powering weapons again," Steven said.

"Firing again," Matt said as he fired once more, but only grazed the top of the shuttle.

The shuttle fired back, and hit the team's transport, "Shields are gone sir," Steven said, "We can't take another hit like that."

"Matt hit that freak," Damien exclaimed.

"Working on it," Matt said as he made some adjustments to the cannon, "Firing."

The shot that came out of the cannon was more like a physical torpedo that attached to three asteroids, and as the Serpent's shuttle approached, three laser-wires appeared, and sliced the shuttle apart, "Shuttle's been destroyed sir," Steven said.

The shuttle cleared the asteroid field and flew toward the United.

Right as they were approaching, the simulation ended, and the team fell out of their seating positions onto the floor, "Well done Rangers," Carter said as he entered, "I'd say you've earned an A- on that one."

"At least it's an A sir," Damien said as he sat up, "But do you think we could adjust the simulator so that it drops on our feet, and not our butts?"

"I'll check into that," Carter said as the Rangers stood up, "And make no mistake Rangers, just because we haven't heard from the Serpent Empire in a few days doesn't mean that we can rest easy."

"We know, sir," Damien said, "We'll keep at it."

"Good," Carter said, "Right now, we have an assignment. I'll see you in the Science Lab in thirty minutes, I have to make my report to Cruger."

"Yes sir," Damien said as the team saluted him.

 _Back on Earth_ …

"It was then that the serrrgeant jumped in frrront of me, and saved my life," Ilustria said.

"Is that true, Sergeant," the Emperor asked.

"Yesss, my Emperor," the Sergeant Es'ka said, "I couldn't ssstand the idea of her getting hurt."

"Very good," the Emperor said, "You have my thanks. For saving one who is very close to me. Charmer."

The Snake-Charmer glided up the stairs to stand in front of the Emperor and spoke, "Yesss, my Emperor?"

"See to it that the Sergeant is adequately rewarded," the Emperor said, "And summon another one of our minions."

"Yesss, my Emperor," the Snake-Charmer said as he glided back down the stairs, raised his Pungi to his lips, and blew three notes low, one high, and one heavily pitched.

A very heavily scaled yellow and black splotched webbed hand with sharp claws rose from the pit, grabbed onto the edge, and out of the pit arose a seven-foot yellow and black splotched humanoid reptile with yellow serpent eyes, robust muscles, and exposed razor-sharp teeth.

"My Eeempeeeror," the hulking reptile said as he knelt in front of the Emperor, his voice had a very subtle hiss, like an alligator or crocodile when they're annoyed, or angry.

This hulking reptile easily dwarfed Gaeko, the Sergeant Es'ka, and Ilustira, even though the Es'ka weren't considered to be the smartest tools in the shed, the Sergeant Es'ka knew that this one could easily crush them without so much as a second thought.

"Welcome Cayman," the Emperor said, "It's been a long time."

"Too long, my lieeege," Cayman said, "What is thy biiidding?"

"The Rangers have the astrolabe," the Emperor said as he gestured toward Gaeko, "You will follow Gaeko and Ilustria's lead. Destroy the Rangers, and bring me the Astrolabe."

"Yes, my Eeemperor," Cayman said.

Cayman stood up, and walked over to Gaeko and Ilustria, "Where are weee going," he asked.

"Thisss way," Gaeko said.

As Caymen walked out of the room, the Sergeant Es'ka turned to face him, "What arrre you thinking," Ilustria asked.

"I don't like thisss guy," the Sergeant said as he turned towards her, and put his hand on her shoulder, "Keep your guard up around him. He'sss dangerousss."

 _Mirinoi_ …

"Sorry I'm late," Carter said as he entered the lab, "What'd I miss?"

"Not much," Eric said as he was talking about the holographic controller on Steven's arm, "I just finished explaining the device," he let go of Steven's arm, and walked over to the Astrolabe, "When the device became part of Steven's powers, a small blip appeared on the Astrolabe. After doing some plotting, I discovered that the blip was right on the planet we were on. It was then I did a search on heavy energy, discovered it was right on top of Steven's location, and discovered what the Astrolabe is for."

"It's to help us locate lost sources of Power isn't it," Damien asked.

"Exactly, Damien," Eric said, "The Astrolabe will point us toward powers that were lost during the battle all five of your recounted when you first got your powers. It might be possible that if we continue to monitor the astrolabe, more sources of power will be revealed."

"So if we find a use for something new, we assimilate it," Matt asked, "Like what Steven did with the holographic generator?"

"In theory," Eric said, "But so far, none of you have inherited the holographic generator like Steven has. That leads me to believe that you will unlock items that are unique to your powers."

"Like now," Damien asked as he pointed to the astrolabe where a single blip appeared.

Eric looked at the map, and saw that there was a star appearing on the map, "Yes," he said as he quickly pulled a small notebook out of his lab coat, and began writing down some basic equations.

"Eric," Damien said as he put his hand on Eric's shoulder, "Isn't there an easier way to locate the power," he then turned Eric's attention to the console that pointed them towards their powers in the first place.

"Oh," Eric said as he stopped the equation, "Right, right," Eric walked over to the console, and started scanning for the energy, "I found it."

"Where?" Damien and Carter asked at the same time.

"Located in Sector 8-B, planet BB6-O4," Eric said, "Coordinates Seventy Two Degrees North, One Hundred and Twelve Degrees West," he then looked at one of his subordinates, "Give me those coordinates on that planet!"

The scientist quickly typed the coordinates into the computer, and found the location, "This can't be right," he said, "It's right in the middle of a desert."

The team walked over to see the planet where the Astrolabe said their next upgrade was located, it was a very humid, but desert planet with some moderate vegetation growth around the equator.

"Regardless it's worth a look, and it's only a two-day trip to the planet," Carter said as he walked down to the ground floor of the scientific room, "Team, go home, pack a bag, kiss your family goodbye, we leave tonight," he then pointed at the Astrolabe, "And we're bringing that thing with us."

As the team went home, Matt was packing up his clothes when Eric came into the room.

"Hello, Matt," Eric said as he jumped on his big brother's back while he was packing.

Matt stumbled a little bit before swinging his brother around on his back, and then lining up with the bed, "Oh no, I tripped," he said as he fell backwards, and nearly crushed his brother.

"Come on," Eric said with a chuckle, "Get off. Where are you going?"

"I have to leave for a few days," Matt said as he sat next to his brother, "The Rangers are going on a patrol of a distant system. As the backup team, it's up to us to help them."

"But what about my school career day," Eric said, partly pouting.

"Come on," Matt said as he put his hand on Eric's shoulder, "Look, your school's career day is one week from today. The planet we're going to is a two-day trip, two days there, one day on the planet, and two days back. That's not even a whole week. I promise I'll be back before then," he then turned Eric to face him, "And then, how about after career day, I take you to meet the Rangers?"

"You can do that," Eric asked.

"We're the Ranger's backup team," Matt said, "I'm sure I can swing it."

As the team departed for the Spaceport, Matt was speaking to Carter about Eric meeting the Rangers.

"You know that out-of-costume is out of the question," Carter said, "You can tell your brother that he can meet them, but on my terms."

"He'll be very happy with that one," Matt said, "You're the best, Major."

On the Jörmungandr…

The sound of an engine thundered through the halls as Gaeko sat in the commander's chair on the bridge of the ship as it snaked its way through the stars.

"Sssergeant," Gaeko said.

"Sssearching now, sssir," the Sergeant Es'ka said as he input a few commands into his console, the console scanned every deck of the ship for that noise before pinpointing the source, "I've got it, sssir. It'sss coming from the cargo hold."

The Sergeant Es'ka and Gaeko walked to the cargo hold where upon opening the door they found Cayman doing laps on a motorcycle that had high-hanging handlebars, a low seat, very wide wheels, and a custom front-fender that looked like an angry alligator around the containers that held the food for the entire ship.

As soon as he saw them, he came to an abrupt stop in front of the two of them, by planting the front wheel firmly into the ground, causing the back wheel to lift up "Whaaat's up," he asked.

"What isss that thing," Gaeko asked.

"Thiiis iiis my riiideee," Cayman said, "Tweeelveee huuundreeed horseee poweeer, laseeer proof metal, aaand hiiigh teeech offeeensiveee weeeaaapons," Cayman hit a button on the right handlebar, and a series of lasers came flying from the eyes of the fender of his motorcycle.

"Thisss isss," Gaeko began.

"Brilliant," the Sergeant Es'ka said, "Thisss isss exactly the kind of thing the Rangersss won't be expecting."

 _What do you think_ …

 ***Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, school, work, family, and laziness has been all the factors as to why I haven't updated anything. Now with me about to graduate college, and looking for a job, I please ask your understanding if I don't update for a while…**


End file.
